


Come Running To

by dizzy, savvymavvy



Series: Pornstar AU [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/pseuds/savvymavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has the world's worst week, but Darren knows the way to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set three weeks after Underneath Your Skin. Warnings for: daddy!kink, D/s, voyeur!Joey, and some light-hearted, non-romantic Chris/Darren/Joey.

Chris goes to school on Tuesday, but halfway through second period he realizes that he probably shouldn't have. 

Mostly, his life is going pretty well right now. Mostly he has nothing to complain about. He’s had one call back to an audition, and been able to use that as an excuse to see Darren a second time much sooner than they’d planned. The second weekend had been just as good as the first; just as full of sex and fun. 

Darren is - he’s perfect. He’s perfect and even having only spent less than week of real time together, he can’t imagine what his day would be like without talking to Darren every chance he’s given. 

So he gets into a comfortable, happy place where he almost forgets about the shitty stuff, until life decides to remind him. 

One of his bullies, one of the blockheads that's plagued him since junior high, seems to have remembered Chris's existence once again. He starts on about Chris - little snide comments that he only catches bits of, words like fag and cocksucker. Between periods he finds a crude sign that reads "FREE BLOWJOBS" taped to his locker. 

He yanks it down and crumples it up, spins around and wants to shout - but doesn't. In the end he just drops it in the trash and goes to find somewhere to hide out. 

* 

Darren stumbles back into his bedroom from the kitchen close to 12:30, he doesn't know if Chris is going to be calling or not. He doesn't want to assume but he also doesn't want to miss a call either. He digs his phone out from under the mound of pillows on his bed and sets about cleaning up with his phone in his pocket _just in case_.

It’s good, too. Not just because Chris can't imagine going through the day not talking to Darren today, but because today he needs to talk to day. He feels like he needs to be strong, but Darren is what makes him strong. 

He sneaks into the library, into the very back, sinks to the ground and pulls his phone out. 

Darren can actually feel how his body _slumps_ in response to feeling the phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out and answers it immediately. 

"Hey Cee," he sighs, flopping back onto his bed and just smiling to hear Chris's voice.

"Hi," Chris says, smiling despite his shitty day. "Tell me you're having a better day than I am."

"It's alright. Woke up underneath a Joey blanket on the couch this morning but other than that, going fairly well." He smiles into the phone and just curls up on his side, enjoying how just the sound of Chris's voice makes him happy.

"I've never been more jealous of Joey," Chris admits quietly. "I woke up with the dog licking my face."

"Oh babe," Darren breathes, laughing softly. "I would have licked your face awake if I'd known you liked that sort of thing."

"Please don't," Chris laughs. "Though if those were the set terms, I guess I'd live as long as I was waking up beside you."

Darren breathes and just _smiles_ at that. "I want that. Waking up beside you." He reaches out to Chris's side of his bed, fingers idly drawing patterns over the sheets.

"Yeah..." Chris sighs. "I miss you. Is it sad to keep saying it? It already feels like the weekend was forever ago."

"It is not sad. I miss you too. I wish... you were able to be here all the time." He sighs, wishing he could reach out and _touch_ him. 

"I don't want to be here anymore," Chris admits, voice cracking a little bit.

"Come see me babe," he says softly, before he can stop himself. 

"I can't," Chris says. Embarrassingly, he feels tears welling up in his eyes but he makes sure that's not in his voice at all. He wants to so badly, but his parents were (understandably) upset when he spilled the truth and they’d never give him permission to now. "Now that I've told them - I can't just... leave."

"I'm sorry... I know, I just, want to make you feel better," he says quietly. He itches to reach out and hold Chris, to press kisses to his lips and stroke his hair.

Chris wants to ask Darren if he'd be the one to come to _Chris_ , but he knows he can't. 

Besides, why would Darren? It's one thing if Chris is the one putting the leg work in, he just has to sit and wait. But Chris isn't really sure he's in any position to be asking Darren for things _outside_ of the bedroom yet. 

Darren somehow senses that there’s more to this silence. "Talk to me Cee. What's wrong?" He asks softly. "Tell me what's going on. You don't sound good. Today not a good day?"

"No, not a good day," Chris agrees. He takes a few breaths in and out and then footsteps appear in front of him. He jumps and then quickly says. "Gotta go."

*

He gets detention, of course, for skipping lunch and being on his phone. The abuse he gets is invisible to his teachers, but the minute he isn’t where he’s supposed to be, suddenly people notice. 

He has to call work and tell them he won't be in because of the detention, and hopes that his boss won't tell his mother when she brings in dry cleaning later in the week. (The downfalls of living in a smaller town are many.)

He also doesn't get a chance to talk to Darren again, since he doesn't want to tempt fate by using his phone in class.

*

Darren sends Chris a few texts throughout the day but he gets no response. He reminds himself Chris is in school and that is normal but he still can't stop the rising desire to hear Chris and know that he's doing okay. 

He has a conversation with management while waiting to hear back from Chris. They want to change his hours around a bit and really, Darren is all for that. Anything to get him more free time with Chris at night makes him happy.

By the time Chris makes it home, he knows it would be right in the middle of Darren's show normally. 

He still sends a text though. 

**To Darren:  
Busy?**

_To Chris:  
Never for you. _

_To Chris:  
I'm also not busy at all_

_To Chris:  
Want me to call...?_

**To Darren:  
Please? **

He sits on his bed and waits.

Darren is quick on the call, phone pressed to his ear. "Cee?" He says hopefully when he picks up. "Hey, what's up? Talk to me."

"Hey," Chris says. He leans back on his bed. "Tell me about your day."

"Uh, nothing much. Talked with you, talked with work, talked with my agent. I have some work lined up next week to do and ironed out all details for that. Planned what to do for dinner tonight with Joey. It was an exciting day here."

"Do you have work? I can let you go if you do." Chris's voice is quiet, a little bit defeated.

"No, I don't have work," Darren says happily. He can hear that defeat in Chris's voice and he likes how he can easily dispel that now.

Chris rolls onto his side, smiling. "Good. So you're all mine tonight."

"I'm always _yours_ ," Darren says softly down the phone line. Even though his job requires him to do stuff for other guys to watch, he never considers himself anything but Chris'.

*

An hour later they’re both sweat-sticky, covered in come and exhausted from fantastic mutual orgasms. 

"I really want to feel you right now," Darren says softly. He feels an ache in his arms to hold onto Chris, like he almost always feels now after they’ve fooled around, even online.

"I wish I could be there," Chris says. He craves Darren against him in a physical way right now, but he’s also starting to understand that somehow, for some reason, it’s just always going to be worse for Darren that they aren’t always together after sex. But he has an idea."Can you do something for me?" 

He waits just a second for Darren's sound of agreement. 

"You haven’t done laundry yet, have you?” He asks. 

Darren shakes his head. 

“I left the shirt I wore last weekend on your floor. I want you to go get yourself cleaned up and then put my shirt on. It'll smell like me, you know? So you can close your eyes, and hold your pillow, and pretend I'm right there with you." 

Darren does as instructed, disappearing from view for a minute to wipe down and coming back as he’s pulling the shirt on. He tugs the neck up to sniff. It does smell like Chris and it makes him feel better.

"That okay?" Chris asks nervously. He's pretty sure Darren normally sleeps naked anyway, so he knows that's a good chance he'll just take the shirt back off, but he hopes it helps for a few minutes at least - until Darren is back to himself. 

"Not as good as you, but it's better," he answers honestly, burying his face further into the shirt.

"If I were there I'd be playing with your hair," Chris says, voice light. "What would you be doing?"

"Nuzzling into you," he says with a laugh. "Love when you play with my hair."

"I love your hair," Chris says. "I hope you don't have any plans of cutting it any time soon, because I'm not sure I could allow that."

"Yeah? You like my epic mass of curls and the various endangered creatures that live there?" He laughs and shakes his head, curls going everywhere.

"I love your epic mass of curls and every lifeform that exists within it," Chris giggles. 

"And I'm sure there are a few," he says with a laugh. "And that's good. My agent keeps making comments about getting it cut back."

"Your agent is stupid," Chris says. "I bet it makes you stand out more, too."

Darren smiles. "Thanks babe. She thinks it makes me look messy but I mean, it's distinctive, you know?"

"It's adorable and I love it," Chris insists. He's drowsy now, but he doesn't want to stop talking to Darren. 

"Well, that's what matters to me," Darren replies back, feeling equally as tired.

"What's your day like tomorrow?" Chris asks. 

"I have some meetings with my agent and some work to do. All that fun stuff." Darren tries to play off the work as quickly as he can. 

Chris knows what he’s doing, but he doesn’t mind. He’s not going to linger on it right now. 

"I wish I had meetings and stuff..." Chris sighs. "I haven't heard back from that show yet."

"Well I'm sure dealing with networks and stuff takes longer babe. Don't give up hope yeah?" He wants to reach out and stroke Chris' face and tell him it's okay, wants to wrap his arms around him and curl into him.

"Yeah," Chris agrees, wanting to believe him. “Sing to me?”

Darren starts to hum softly before fading into singing Somewhere Over the Rainbow. Chris drifts off to sleep with Darren's voice in his ear. 

*

Chris wakes up the next morning with his phone beside him. His first thought is that, even though he's never actually shared _his_ bed with anyone, it feels unnaturally lonely now. He sends off a good morning text to Darren before he gets in the shower, and then he's off to school. 

The day passes slowly. He calls Darren on his lunch period, being more careful about it this time. He has writer's club after school (he's not sure why he even bothers honestly) and then detention and then goes home to a blessedly empty house. 

He sends Darren another text. 

**To Darren:  
Busy? I'm online but I'd prefer not to chat on the porn site. **

While he waits for a response he opens up a search menu. He's had something weighing on his mind all day and he's ready to actually try and figure this out. When the search window loads he types bdsm. 

_To Chris:  
I can chat for a bit. I have a google account...?_

Chris gets the information and adds Darren, smiling when the little box pops up. 

**Chris:** Hi :)  
 **Darren:** hey babe  
 **Darren:** what's up?  
 **Chris:** Nothing. Homework. Yuck. 

While he waits for Darren to respond, Chris tabs away from the chat back to the website he's reading.

On the other end of the chat, Darren is getting comfortable. He flops lazily onto his bed, boxers on and feeling lazy from work earlier. He thinks the earlier privates might work better, give him more evenings to talk to Chris.

Darren: how many days til you graduate again?  
 **Chris:** 72\. Which is about 71 too many.  
 **Darren:** fuck yeah  
 **Darren:** screw graduating. Come down here with me.  
 **Chris:** If I'm down there with you I guarantee you there will be coming. ;)  
 **Darren:** mm yeah babe talk dirty to me  
 **Darren:** ;)  
 **Chris:** Are you on the clock soon? I don't want to make work more difficult for you.  
 **Chris:** (I was going to say "harder for you" but....)  
 **Darren:** like when you make things harder for me ;)  
 **Darren:** no I'm good for awhile

Chris is so distracted reading that he doesn't even remember to reply to Darren for a few minutes. His mind is racing, because so much of what this website is telling him are things he and Darren already do. 

Darren sits and waits. And then lays down and waits. And then rolls around on his bed as he waits for responses from Chris. He's about to start poking and whining when he finally does get a response. 

**Chris:** good ;)  
 **Darren:** yeah?  
 **Darren:** anything in mind...?

Chris reads over the list of beginner scenarios. It turns him on but even more than that, it intrigues him to try and imagine how Darren would react to these. He opens up a new window - a sex toy shop online. Hesitantly he begins scroll through what all is there. 

**Chris:** I just wanted to talk... that okay?  
 **Darren:** ... of course babe.  
 **Darren:** How was school?  
 **Chris:** Ugh. That's how I know it's only 72 days. Counting down is what keeps me going.  
 **Darren:** Aw well. Joey ate all the thai food left in the apartment.  
 **Darren:** sadface  
 **Chris:** Are you making an actual sad face right now? You are, aren't you?  
 **Darren:** ...  
 **Darren:** .... nooooo  
 **Chris:** You are and I bet it's adorable. :)  
 **Darren:** well that part is at least true.  
 **Darren:** hungry brb

Darren takes a quick moment to run to the kitchen and find some leftover pizza to eat before he's back in his bedroom and talking to Chris. 

**Chris:** Have to go in a few minutes for dinner. My parents are bringing something home. 

While Chris waits for a response from Darren he keeps alternating between the website for d/s relationships, and the sex toy site.

 **Darren:** Aww, damn. will you be around later tonight...?

Darren hopes so; he misses talking to Chris at night and last night, falling asleep to his breathing was just _perfect_.

 **Chris:** For you, of course. :)  
 **Chris:** Sorry is that too sappy?  
 **Chris:** You can't hold it against me, I'm a beginner.  
 **Darren:** Not sappy.  
 **Darren:** perfect for me  
 **Chris:** Good :)  
 **Chris:** Gotta go eat, back soon. :* 

Darren starts to type that he has work, but then stops. 

He knows the chance of him still being online when Chris gets back are slim. He knows he probably should at least send Chris a text, but he has a feeling hearing that will just make Chris feel worse. 

Maybe Chris will come back in time and he’ll get to explain without having to leave a message. He keeps an eye on the clock and on his messenger as the next hour goes by. It's getting close to the time for his private show and Chris hasn't come back. 

Sighing, he signs out of google, knowing he can't leave it up when he's working. He navigates over to the sex site and logs in, preparing himself as he waits for his customer to come into the chatroom.

*

Chris eats quickly, telling his parents that he has homework. He’s excited to talk to Darren more. He wants to start to maybe even go over the things he's been reading with Darren so they can explore this together.

The websites say that communication is very important.

Darren isn't online when Chris gets back. 

He grabs his phone and sends him a text. 

**To Darren:  
Where did you go? :( :( **

Darren can hear his phone vibrating behind him but he can't answer it just yet. He has a few more minutes left with this client and then he's done. He keeps going, doing what the man wants and trying not to roll his eyes when the man finally, finally, comes.

He quickly grabs his phone and fires off a text and then signs onto google, looking for Chris's name. He’s not online. 

What Darren can’t know is that he’d signed off as soon as he'd gotten the whim to check Darren's work site and seen that little box teasing with Darren's face, the red busy light and advertisement "if you too want some private time" with information on how to setup a private session. 

Darren fires off another text as he cleans himself and some of his toys up.

_To Chris:  
Hey babe, where u at?_

Chris is more than annoyed that Darren mislead him about having to work. He thinks about not answering, but doesn't want to do that to Darren - or himself, really. 

It's better if he can just let it go... this time. He'll let it go, and be much more clear about what he expects and what will happen next time. 

**To Darren:  
Homework. Going to bed soon.**

_To Chris:  
damn. i'm sorry i missed u._

_To Chris:  
want me to call u when ur in bed?_

**To Darren:  
You just finished working didn't you? **

**To Darren:  
I'll just talk to you tomorrow.**

Darren sighs. He knows work is when Chris won't talk to him but he can't help having to work. He sighs, frustrated as he sends off another text. 

_To Chris:  
i'd like to talk to you tonight...? helps me sleep better :(_

Chris sets the alarm by his bed and then turns his phone off for the night. 

Darren doesn't want to admit he spends half the night watching a movie by himself with his phone in hand _just in case_ Chris messages back to call him, but he does. He falls asleep with it in his hand and on the couch, some terrible movie playing on the TV. Joey finally comes in late from tending bar and nudges him into his room, prying the phone from his hands and dropping Darren into his bed. 

*

In the morning, Darren is bleary eyed and grumpy. He immediately searches for his phone, finding it on the nightstand with no new messages and no missed calls. He frowns and feels that same ache in his chest starting all over. He throws the phone onto the other side of the room and crawls back into his bed. He doesn't have to show up for filming on his web series until after three, he's going back to bed.

For Chris, Thursday starts off as another awful day at school. 

For the first time in awhile it gets physical; he apparently looks just a little bit too long at someone in the locker room (funny, really, since he hadn't been actually looking at anyone) and gets himself slammed into the floor for it. 

The coach sees and stops the altercation before it really gets started but he sees the cold fury in the jock's eyes and knows he'll have to lay low for a few days.

*

Darren only slightly intentionally leaves his phone in his car as he enters the building for filming. He knows its going to be a long day with the scenes they are filming today and he just can't keep staring at his phone, wanting a message to appear when nothing happens. It's easier to leave it in the car and ignore it altogether and try to focus on his work.

Chris has his phone in detention that afternoon and when the room monitor leaves he pulls it out. 

**To Darren:  
Are you around? I could really use a nice conversation with someone that doesn't despise my existence right now. **

He's almost smiling just imagining the response he'll get. Darren will make him feel better. 

But Darren doesn't respond and then the teacher comes back.

A light blows during filming and it sets them back further. Darren pulls a robe on, knowing others aren't as comfortable with him hanging out nakedly in front of others as he is. His co-workers are friendly and it's easy to talk to them as they wait for the lights to get fixed to start filming again. 

It takes a couple hours longer than planned for Darren to finish up his scenes for the day and when he leaves its already dark and well past nine o'clock. He groans and climbs into his car, noticing the new messages on his phone immediately. He smiles at Chris's name and responds to him first before bothering with Joey. 

_To Chris:  
hey babe things not going good? u know i like ur gorgeous face and ur whole existence_

Chris is at the dinner table but he has his phone in his pocket and pulls it out to check it. 

"Christopher," his mother reprimands him, but only gently, like she can tell what a shitty day he's had. 

"Sorry, it's... it's Darren." He looks at his mother, who seems conflicted as to whether she should smile or frown. 

"Who is Darren?" Hannah pipes up. 

"Christopher's boyfriend," his mother answers for him. 

Hannah immediately begins teasing Chris, singing grade school songs about trees and kissing. 

Darren drives straight home, hoping that Chris will be around and they can talk. If nothing else, it sounds like he needs someone to tell him how appreciated he is. But of course, LA wouldn't be LA without the traffic and he finds himself not far from home, but unable to get there.

Chris is impatient to talk to Darren, craving something that will make him feel not so bad right now. He tries to call Darren but there's no answer so he crawls onto his bed and tries to nap. It'll leave him up half the night but it's better than how he feels right now, like he's going to jump out of his skin.

He's growling and grumpy by the time he gets back to the apartment, slamming the door behind him. 

"Woah now," Joey calls, eyebrows raising as he see's the expression on Darren's face. Darren just glares and makes his way to the refrigerator, grabbing a beer. 

"Traffic." He mutters, opening it and downing half of it in one go. 

"Ah. Yes, bitch." Joey clinks glasses with him as Darren scrounges for food, not noticing the missing call on his phone.

Chris wakes up barely an hour later. The bruise on his shoulder from where he hit the floor earlier aches, so he takes a couple of aleve and tries to do his homework. Not that it'll really matter, his grades won't get him into a good college anyway. He has the urge to rip up the UCLA application on his desk. 

Darren relaxes back in his room, his second beer in hand and a full belly of food. He feels fat and happy and lazy and he likes it. Grabbing his phone he calls Chris, wanting to hear his voice.

Chris feels like crying when he answers the phone but he tries hard to not let on. "Hi," he answers. 

"... Chris...?" He can hear a very soft hitch in his breathing that doesn't sound right. "What's going on babe?"

How can Darren know so quickly when no one else he's encountered all day long has had any hint? "Bad day," Chris admits. "I miss you."

"I miss you too Cee. Tell me about it?" He asks quietly. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Chris says, clamping down on the bad things and trying to just bury them. "I just want to talk to you. Tell me about your day."

Darren disagrees with that but does as Chris wants. "I went in for filming today for the web series. You know where I played the nudist? ... lights blew and filming ran late and there I am just hanging out naked with a whole set of other people running around not naked."

Chris laughs. "I hope they took lots of behind the scenes footage."

He sticks his tongue out at Chris even though he can't see it. "Uh huh. I ran around with a robe on when I realized I was making the second cameraman uncomfortable." He laughs and shakes his head, remembering the unsure looks the man was giving him the whole time. 

"What a shame I couldn't be on set to keep you entertained," Chris teases. 

"Mm, oh yeah. Bet others would have been entertained too..." He teases back.

"I'd prefer to keep my entertainment methods just between us," Chris says, voice losing some of the levity for a moment.

"Darling, if you were there I think we'd be occupied in the bathroom," Darren replies honestly, smiling down the line at him.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Chris asks. "More filming?"

"Yeah," he agrees as he does have some filming going on. "We have a few more scenes to go over."

Chris thinks of all the times he'd fantasized about being a working actor. 

"I want to hear all about it," Chris says. "Please?"

Darren smiles and settles back. "There were people running everywhere and some had headsets and clipboards and some were just standing around. There was this table with a coffee pot and some left over lunch and donuts, so at least I know we get some decent food at this thing. There was no real spot for make-up or hair and costume trailers or rooms just sort of a place partitioned off."

"What did they do with your hair?" Chris asks. "I hope they left it all loose and nice."

"Don't worry Cee, it was still a small nest for baby animals."

"Good," Chris says. He feels strangely protective of Darren's hair.

Darren laughs, wishing he could kiss the grin he knows Chris has on his lips now. "I wouldn't let them chop it all off without warning you Cee."

"I might have to punish you if you did," Chris teases. 

Darren shudders pleasantly, licking his lips. "Yeah...?" he asks, his voice breathless and a bit... hopeful.

"You like it when I do that, don't you?" Chris asks carefully. 

Darren is still a bit breathless when he responds. "Yeah... Yeah I do. I like what you come up with."

"Okay." Chris stops there because this isn't a conversation he wants to have over the phone. He was braver last night, on the internet, but on the phone it feels both too personal and not personal enough. 

Doing it face to face would be better anyway, he thinks. But his mind is already thinking back to some of the scenarios he'd read about.

"Want you right here Chris," Darren sighs, sadly.

"I want to be there." Chris looks over at his desk with the applications on it. "Instead I'm going to spend the weekend with paperwork."

"Fun paperwork?" He asks hopefully.

"College applications." Chris figures by now Darren knows his opinions on that well enough.

"I'm sorry babe. Just think of me while doing the UCLA one, yeah?"

"I doubt I'll get in there," Chris says with a sigh.

"Always worth trying. I know a little place you can stay..." He says softly, trying to keep his spirits up.

"Would you really want to put up with me permanently?" Chris asks, hopeful. 

"Oh... I think I might be able to be persuaded..." Darren teases gently.

“Really?" It's surreal to even imagine.

"Yeah, I mean, maybe." Darren shrugs. "But maybe you'd rather not live with two lazy slobs, you know? I can understand that too."

"Darren-" Chris swallows. "I can't imagine any place better to live than with you."

Darren smiles widely at that. "I would love you here. On your side of the bed." It's been two weekends and he wants to give Chris a key, name it as their bed and call it a day. It's faster and more emotional than any of his past relationships have been but when he feels this right about things, why should he wait?

Chris really wants to spend another hour complaining about how unfair life is that he and Darren can't just be in the same place _now_ but he knows that wouldn't do them any good. "I think you just gave me another pretty good reason to make sure I have an audition booked for the end of next week."

Darren's grin is huge as he does a victory dance in his bed. "Aw yeah baby, bring it on down to me," he purrs.

"I don't know if I actually can, but... maybe my parents will buy it," Chris says. "My mom still hasn't mentioned our conversation."

"Yeah, you said she did okay with the whole having a boyfriend thing right?" And Darren really, really hopes they are cool with it because god he needs to be able to see Chris.

"The having a boyfriend part? Yeah, that was okay. I think the whole he's older, he lives in Los Angeles, and I lied to you to spend the night at his place repeatedly sort of overwhelmed that original point,” Chris explains. 

"Ah. ... how upset is she with points two through four then?" Darren fiddles with the blankets on his bed, tugging at a loose string to see if it will come off.

"I don't know," Chris says. "That's the weird part. I'm just afraid to ask again so soon in case she is mad."

"Hm. When is your birthday again? Soon, right? And you turn 18, yeah?"

"End of May," Chris says. 

"Maybe she understands you're getting older and knows she can't do anything about it soon and won't care...?" Darren tries hopefully.

"Maybe?" Chris asks. "I'll talk to her this weekend... I still want to spend spring break with you."

"I still want you to spend it with me too," Darren whispers softly. "Just right here with me. Maybe taking a trip up to San Fran and then Disney on the way back..."

"You think we could do that over the break?" Chris perks up a little. 

"Aw yeah we can!" Darren gets excited alongside Chris. "Maybe travel down route 1? Yeah?"

"What will we do in San Francisco?" Chris asks, just wanting to hear Darren talk about it with that passion and excitement in his voice.

"I'm gonna take you to a gay bar Chris. I'm gonna take you there and hold you close and grind up against you and show you off to everyone there."

"Maybe I want to show you off," Chris challenges quietly. "You know all the guys would be all over you."

Darren laughs. "For the guy with endangered species in his hair, huh?"

"For the guy who looks like he was _made_ to be on his knees with a cock in his mouth," Chris says.

Darren groans and he can feel his cock growing interested. 

"For _your_ cock in my mouth."

"Only mine, right?" Chris says. "No matter how many other boys beg?"

"Only ever yours Cee," he swears, his voice deep and breathless.

"You've never had sex on camera before have you? With anyone but yourself?" Chris is curious, and sure the answer won't upset him. "Would you do that for me in front of people, Darren? At a club?"

"Had sex? Like with ... Another person?" He bites his bottom lip, just thinking of Chris and him like that. "No. I haven't but you... You want that? Want to do that in San Francisco Chris?"

"I don't know," Chris answers. "Maybe not once I'm actually there. But it's still fun to think about... to, um, fantasize about. Isn't it?"

"You want me to suck you off in front of people Chris?" His voice drops lower and deeper. "Have people watch us? Watch me take you? Sucking your cock, sir?"

“You would, wouldn't you? You'd take my cock out in front of a whole group of people, and beg for it..." Chris licks his lips, imagining taking his boy like that in front of everyone. 

"I would," he admits, shameless. "I'd beg you for it. Beg you to give me that long, thick, cock. God such a big dick daddy, let me have it?"

The _daddy_ , uttered so sweetly and sincerely, just does things to him. Chris gets up and goes to lock his door and then lays back down on his bed. "Good little boys don't get cock unless they earn it. What would you do to earn it, baby?"

"I would dance real nice for you. Press really close and let you watch me... Wear those tight jeans like I know you'd like."

"Your ass is perfect no matter what you wear," Chris says. "But those jeans are amazing."

"Yeah, you like to look don't you Cee? Like to watch it huh?" Darren teases.

"You should ride me and face away so I can watch it taking my cock." Chris, as it turns out, is kind of a natural when it comes to dirty talk. 

Darren whines, low and needy in the back of his throat. "God yeah I need that. Need that cock in my ass daddy. Gonna give it to me?"

"You know I will," Chris says soothingly. He hears footsteps outside of his door and a light knock. "But apparently not right now."

Darren groans, and not happily. "Fuck, babe no don't leave me like this," he whines but he knows Chris can't help it. 

"Will you be free later, or are you working today?" Chris asks, wording it as clearly as possible. 

"I'll be here tonight babe. No work." He grins to himself, happy to be able to say that. Darren hangs up and sighs, dropping the phone. His cock is still hard and he reaches down and palms himself slowly, just enjoying the feel of it.

Chris hangs up and goes to unlock his door, glad that yet again his mother's voice is more than enough to kill a hard on. 

"Christopher, I'd like to speak with you," she says. 

"Okay." Chris starts to get nervous.

Chris thinks of something and grabs his phone, sending off a text. 

**To Darren:  
You can touch yourself but don't come. **

He looks back up at his mother. She sits on his bed and pats the spot beside her. "What's up?" He asks, trying to sound casual. 

"Your father and I talked things over last night," she says. "And we've decided that you're old enough to decide who you date, within reason. We're still very disappointed that you chose to lie to us about where you went last weekend, though." 

"I'm really sorry," Chris says quickly. 

"For our relationship to work, trust has to go both ways," she continues, clasping her hands in front of her. "We want to trust you."

"I want to be honest with you, too," Chris says. "That's why I told you now."

"And we appreciate that Christopher." She pauses before continuing. "Are you and he... Sexually active?"

Chris goes bright red but his voice doesn't crack when he says, "Yes." 

He's pretty sure she wouldn't believe him even if he said no. 

Chris's mom is also bright red in the face. It's not an easy job talking to your son about this sort of thing. "He's not pushing you into things is he? How long have you known him? Two weeks?"

"No, Mom, he's not... and we'd talked before that. On the phone," he adds quickly. "So it's not like it's only been two weeks. I've known him longer. We just actually met two weeks ago." 

"I just worry Chris. You're so young... I know you don't feel like it, but you are."

"He's really good to me, I promise," Chris says. He doesn't reach out and take his mother's hand, because that's just not really the kind of person he is, but he does look her in the eye. "I really want to spend time with him. It means alot to me to have someone. I've never had that before. When you were my age, you'd already met dad."

Chris's mom's lips press together in a thin line and she sighs. "I know and that's why we're being understanding here, Chris. Are you at least... being safe together...?"

"Of course," Chris says immediately. "Of course we are. I wouldn't... um. We are." 

That's really as in depth as he wants to go on that topic. 

His mom looks a bit pained as she nods. The last thing she wants to think of is her son having sex and needing things like condoms. She isn't too sure how he's having sex, what he's doing and she doesn't really want to know. As long as he's _safe_ that's all she'll concern herself with. 

"Your father and I were talking about spring break and we know how much it means to you to be able to get away with someone that understands you... But we don't feel comfortable you staying with someone we don't know. So, if your boyf-- _Darren_ \-- will come up and meet us, we'd be open to you staying a few days with him then."

"Oh. Wow. Really?" Chris's eyes go wide. "I - I'll ask him. That's... awesome. Thank you." 

She smiles at her son and does reach out and pat his hand. "No problem dear. We want you to be happy Chris."

Once she's gone he grabs his phone and dials Darren's number, excited. 

Darren has his hand around his dick, cock ring on snugly on the base, still stroking as he hits the answer button. "Babe, you better be calling me back to help with this."

"Of course but first - my parents said okay to spring break! But... with one condition." Chris takes a deep breath. "They want to meet you."

"They said-- wait what-- want to what...?" Darren has to take the hand off his dick to focus. "They said yes you could come stay with me? That's great! And they uh... they want to _meet me?_ "

"Yeah." Chris starts to panic that this will be a hard line Darren won't cross. "If you don't want to-"

"No, no I just... I guess that makes sense they'd want to see me." Darren starts to get nervous, his hard on wilting. "I just you know, I'm not... Do they know what I do--? I don't know if they'd like me... Will they like me?"

"I told them you were an actor," Chris says. "I didn't - I couldn't say _porn_. Not to my parents. Is that okay?"

"No, no that's fine. That's great, yeah no good. Don't tell them I do gay porn. No. No, no, no. That would, they wouldn't like me. At all. And I want them to like me." 

"They're going to love you," Chris says, grinning so hard that his face hurts. "Are you okay with coming here? I mean - I don't think they're going to drive all the way there. But, we could go in my car?" 

"No, hey, coming up there is just fine. It's super fine. The best." Darren pauses as he gets up and begins to pace back and forth. "Should I cut my hair...?"

"No!" Chris practically shouts. "No. I don't care if they like it or not, no."

Darren bites down on his bottom lip, grin spreading across his lips. 

"You _really_ like it don't you babe?" He asks, relaxing again. 

"I do," Chris admits. "That might have been another reason I clicked your video in the first place."

"You clicked because of my hair?" Darren laughs. He doesn't understand why that is something he loves, but it is.

Chris is blushing now, embarrassed. "That's really weird, isn't it?"

"No it's.... I really like it," Darren admits with a soft chuckle.

"Oh my God, you're going to meet my parents. But.. you can meet Hannah, too," Chris says, almost shyly. "I think you'll love her." 

"I know I will," he replies. "... I really want touch you right now."

"I want to be laying there beside you, holding you," Chris says. He gets into bed and under the covers. "We'll have a whole week, though."

"Yeah... But how long...?" Darren isn’t sure if he’ll get the whole week, but he’s already greedy for it. 

"I didn't ask exactly how long yet," Chris says. "I'll talk to them about it in the morning. But... if we do Saturday to Sunday that's eight days."

"Still too long," he groans, flopping an arm over his eyes. "Want you now," he says, coming close to whining.

"I know," Chris says patiently. "But there's nothing else I can do."

"I know!" Darren says, frustrated. "Just... Tell me what you'd do. If you were here."

"Oh, is that it?" Chris realizes. "You want me to get you off? Why didn't you just ask?" 

He settles eagerly back into the role. 

"Or it doesn't have to... Doesn't have to be sex Chris," Darren says softly. "I'd like to just pull you into bed and cuddle you right now."

"What if I wanted to do both? You on your side and me behind you spooning you, while I jerk you off?" Chris sets the scene for them. "I'd draw it out for you, a lot longer than you take with yourself."

Darren's breath stutters for a moment as he just imagines it. "Want it like that. Want you to slowly push into me..."

"I'll stop once you get close and make you come just from me fucking you," Chris promises. "Do you think I can get you off without touching your cock?"

"Oh yeah," he moans, nodding. "You're so good Chris."

"I'll fall asleep like that, inside of you," Chris says. "And when we wake up in the middle of the night you'll still be stretched for me and I'll slip right back in."

Darren gasps and full body shudders. "I want that. I want it like that Chris."

"Yeah? What else do you want?" Chris reaches over and sets his alarm for early the next morning, since he has early cookie scooping duties. 

"You, Cee. Really just want you."

"I'm with you," Chris says, and gets comfortable. He doesn't plan on letting Darren go until one of them falls asleep. 

* 

The next morning he doesn't want to get out of bed. They really had stayed up way too late talking, but it had been worth it. Chris gets dressed and ready for the day with a new sense of determination. 

It lasts until first period when the same jock that has it in for him corners him and shoves him hard down the last few steps of a staircase. Chris cries out before he can stop himself and finds himself with a sweaty hand clamped over his mouth. "Shut your little fag mouth before something worse happens," the guy hisses. Chris recoils from the stale breath but then he goes dead still. 

A shoe meets his side once, and then twice, before there are footsteps down the hall. Chris scrambles against a wall, trembling and aching. 

He's short of breath when he gets to his feet and he doesn't even want to know what he'll look like by the next day. He's limping his way to the elevator when someone else walks by and just casually elbows him right in the same spot a sharp edge of the last stair had. He has to grab the wall, almost throwing up. 

A teacher walks by next and he thinks, for a second, someone is going to notice. Someone will look at him and notice that something is really wrong, but even that is apparently too much to ask. 

"Christopher," his freshman English teacher spares him a glance. "You wouldn't be skipping class, would you?" 

"No, I-" 

"Nice try. I'll have your name on the detention roster this evening, maybe that'll discourage you from wandering the hallways during class." When Chris doesn't move, he sighs, annoyed. " _Go_ , Christopher."

Chris does go, but not to class. He goes straight to his car, gets inside, and starts to drive to the one place that he knows he won't be overlooked or belittled.

*

Darren has a nice lazy morning in bed, taking his time waking up and actually getting untangled from his sheets. He’s enjoying his time before he has back to back to back private shows later that afternoon, something he usually refrains from scheduling but with trying to keep his evenings free to talk to Chris, it was a necessity. 

He grabs his phone from where it is entwined in the sheets and fires off a good morning message and a heart to Chris, their conversation from last night still in the front of his mind. He loves just being on the phone and _talking_ to him. The topic doesn’t really matter to Darren, they could talk about anything and he’d love it because everything Chris is and says is interesting to him. He loves the sex, how could he not?, but he is beginning to realize how much he cares for Chris himself and his mind and how much he wants him around. 

It should seem more shocking, Darren knows, to realize you’ve known someone for a few weeks and you already want them moving in and doing stuff with you but it can’t it doesn’t because its Chris and how could anything about Chris be anything but good?

Smiling, he sends off another message _Can’t wait to talk to you later sexy boy_ and whistles on his way to the shower.

*

Chris doesn't call ahead of time to say that he's coming. He doesn't even realize where he's driving for a while but once he does he can't really stand the idea that Darren might tell him not to come. 

He drives for hours, not stopping at all, with his windows down and music blasting. He doesn't let himself get nervous until he gets out of the car, entire body _hurting_ from being cooped up in the car after his fall down the steps. 

He knocks on the door to Darren and Joey's apartment.

*

Darren stretches himself out on his bed, naked and oiled as he works himself towards an orgasm. His head is flung back as he moans and writhes on the bed, moving to what the man on the screen wants.

Joey is in the living room, studiously ignoring Darren's sex noises by playing Die Hard louder than necessary. It takes some time for him to hear the knock over the noise of the movie. He goes to the door, surprised when he opens it to find Chris on the other side. 

"Hey Chris. Darren didn't tell me you were coming down again this weekend," he says with a smile.

"I, um." Chris wraps his arms around himself. "He didn't know. He doesn't know I'm here... is he home?" 

"Ooh. Yeah gotcha." Joey nods and gives him a grin before he stops, remembering. "Uh, yeah. Yeah he's home. He's working right now though..." Joey's explanation is followed by a pretty loud, lusty moan from Darren's bedroom. Joey rolls his eyes, used to it by now.

Chris is taken aback hearing that sound coming from Darren's room. "Oh. Fuck. I'm just... I'm going to go. It was a mistake to come here." 

He turns and goes back to his car, absolutely at a loss as to what he should do now.

“No hey man," Joey calls, rushing out to grab his arm. "I mean, you _just_ got here. You can't turn around and leave. Especially without actually _seeing_ Dare," he continues, stopping him. He can tell how it bothers Chris, hearing Darren like that. "Hey, he would kill me if he didn't get to see you," he says a bit softer.

Chris jerks away from Joey's touch, not because he doesn't want the comfort but because it hurts. "He's busy. Working." There's a bite to his voice, and he wishes he could be mature enough to not be bothered by Darren's job but right now someone else is getting to see Darren in that vulnerable, sexual way that _Chris_ wants to just... own. 

"He won't be in a bit. ... and Chris, he'd be really fucking upset if he knew you came down here and left and didn't see him. Really," Joey assures him.

"Do you know how long he'll be-" Another loud moan cuts through. "How long he'll be in there?"

Joey shrugs a bit. "He's been at it awhile?" He reaches out and grabs Chris' hand to keep him from going anywhere. "Look, I don't want to go against bro code or anything but... you know he talks about you right? About how he talks to you and what is going on and whines when he can't talk to you?"

"He didn't know I was coming. We've barely even talked today." Because Chris had his phone off in the car and he's spent most of the day driving here. "He probably has more of his sessions lined up."

"I don't mean today I mean like always. Always talking about you!" He smirks and shrugs, winking at Chris. "Well, what about just walking on in then? Sounds like its gone quiet in there..."

"No. That's his job." Chris shakes his head. He's actually just afraid of what he might see.

"Then just.... stay. Don't leave. Or we can go get food? Until he's done?" Joey offers hopefully, his hand still on Chris's arm.

Chris nods shakily. The idea of driving right back home again isn't a great one. "Okay." 

He sinks onto their couch, arms still around himself, closed off.

Joey is more used to Darren but he reaches out anyways and pulls Chris into a hug, a quiet cuddle on the couch together. Chris isn't used to that at all, not from anyone except Darren. But Joey is sort of nice to cuddle against too. Different from Darren and not quite as nice, but a friendly touch is a relief right now.

Darren finishes with his last client for now. He has other things to do later tonight but hopefully he'll be able to get them done around talking to Chris. He flops back on his bed, sated but not really. His body is done but he still really wants to talk to Chris, but he has a few more hours until he's out of school. 

Joey glances over at the door and then the clock. It's just after the hour and Darren always takes some down time between sessions. He gets up and goes to knock on the door. "Hey, D?"

"Mm, yeah?" Darren calls back, still lazing on the bed. "I got some time, whatcha need?"

Joey pushes the door open. Darren is naked, but it's nothing Joey hasn't seen before. "You've got some company, man. Chris is out here. He doesn't look too hot."

"Chris-- _what??_ " Darren tumbles out of his bed in his haste to get out of the door and see him. He grabs a robe and pulls it on, his face lighting up as soon as he spots him. "Chris!"

Darren is sweaty and gorgeous. He looks like he does after Chris has fucked him and somehow that just makes him feel even worse. He starts to shake his head and gets up. "This was a bad idea."

Darren _winces_ because ow, ow that hurts so much and his face falls. Joey looks at him before shoving him at Chris. He stumbles into Chris, grabbing on to him. "Don't... please don't leave...?"

Chris cries out when Darren pushes against an ugly bruised area. 

Darren's eyes widen and he jumps back like he's been burned. "What?? What oh god are you okay...? Did I do something?"

"No, it wasn't you, I just..." Chris can't bring himself to say _someone beat me up_. It's one thing to have Darren knowing he hates school for vague, undefined reasons. This is embarrassing. He's almost eighteen and he didn't even try to defend himself.

Darren grabs Chris' hand and tugs on it lightly, trying to pull him back into the bedroom. "Please...?" He asks quietly.

It's a struggle that Chris loses. As soon as he's out from Joey's line of vision something in his mind just gives him permission to break down. He trembles and tears start to stream down his face. 

Darren shuts the door behind him and pulls Chris into his bed, he's glad he'd cleaned up before he opened the door as there is no way he'd want Chris to see anything right now. He lays back on the bed and gently tugs Chris down onto it and into his arms, cuddling him close. 

Chris clings to him, letting all the stress and fear of the day and even the past year spill out of him. 

Darren presses his body close, tucks his face into Chris' neck and holds him tight. "I got you Cee, I got you. You're here with me, let it go, let it out you're fine. Going to be alright with me, its okay," he murmurs softly.

After a while, when he's pretty sure he's done with the actual tears, he sits up. He takes a breath and then pulls his t-shirt over his head so Darren can see the damage. 

"Chris wha--what--" Darren reaches out, his fingers lightly going over the bruises he see's blooming all over his skin. "Chris what _happened_??"

"Um." Chris wipes at his face. His voice sounds thick now and his head is already starting to hurt. "Shoved into a locker, pushed down some stairs, and then kicked."

"Christ, Chris--" Darren reaches out, softer this time to cover him up in a hug. "Did you tell someone what happened...?"

"No," Chris says. "Well. You, just now."

"Chris, you have to tell someone. You can't just let this... Cee no. Someone is hurting you."

"I only have to go to that school for two more months," Chris says. "Then I'll be here with you." 

He grabs his shirt and puts it back on. 

"I know you were... working. I can go if you need me to." He moves to the edge of the bed, swinging his feet over it like he's going to get up. 

"Never," Darren says softly, stopping him. He moves, sliding into Chris' lap. "Chris... Look at me, please?" He asks softly, tilting Chris' head back.

Chris lifts his head and looks at Darren, slipping his arms around him. 

"I know... you don't like my job. I know you've been avoiding me when I've had to work and... it can't be easy. But I care for you Chris. I care for you so much that I want to spend every minute of the day with you and if you try to walk out that door right now... You will be in so much trouble." 

Chris puts his head on Darren's shoulder, feeling the soft fuzzy robe under his cheek. "I need to call my parents. I hope the fact that I just took off doesn't make them so mad they take back the spring break thing. I didn't even think, I just... drove here."

"You didn't..." Darren just now realizes what time it is. "You skipped school Chris?"

“Yeah," Chris says. "And detention, technically."

"Fuck Chris what did you get detention for?" Darren shakes his head, mind boggling a bit.

"For being late to first period. I'd just gotten the shit kicked out of me, I wasn't exactly moving hastily." Chris sounds about as bitter as he feels. He knows how stupid and unfair all of this is. 

"Fuck them," Darren mutters. He runs his fingers through Chris' hair and leans in to kiss him nice and slow. "I've wanted to kiss you since last Sunday when you drove off."

Chris has been here close to an hour and this is the first time they've kissed. He falls into it needily, lets Darren set the pace and keep it slow. 

Darren's hands are in his hair, he's tipping Chris' head back and he's leading the kiss for the first time. Normally he's content letting Chris take what he wants but he pushes his tongue in and slides it against Chris' own.

There's a light knock on the door. "Everything okay?" Joey pokes his head in, just because he's worried about Chris. 

Darren growls softly, looking up enough to glare at Joey. "Go," he snaps, kissing Chris again more possessively now.

"Sheesh, I wasn't going to drag him away from you, its okay." Joey backs off, amused but still concerned. 

Chris undoes the robe and then wraps his arms around Darren underneath it. He's sweaty and - slick? Chris jerks his hands back, realizing that it's the lotion he uses for shows. 

He pushes Darren away. "Go shower."

He sulks. "Come with me? Please?" He nuzzles the side of Chris' face. "Come with me? Clean me off?"

"Okay," Chris agrees. He nudges at Darren until Darren stands up. "A shower would be nice. I don't have anything with me, though." 

"You can wear my clothes. Like that idea..." He nuzzles into the side of his neck, licking there up and down his neck and underneath his jaw.

Chris smiles. "I like that, too." 

He kisses Darren again before nudging him out the door next. Darren goes where directed, tugging Chris along behind him as he hurries into the bathroom. He turns it on, jerking the knob all the way to the hot side before he sheds the robe and begins pulling Chris' clothes off. 

Chris smiles as Darren sets about undressing him, biting his lip in concentrating and looking up at Chris every few seconds. "Thank you," Chris says. "You're so good to me, baby."

He smiles and leans in and kisses him impishly before pulling him under the spray. He runs his hands down Chris's body, taking his time and being careful of his bruises.

Chris tries to follow the kiss but then lets Darren get him under the spray and wash him gently. It feels so nice to have someone else caring for him. 

He takes his time, running his hands over his body, through his hair, rinsing him off. He takes his time and presses a kiss to every bit of skin he can reach.

"I need something... aspirin or whatever you have," Chris mumbles. "I think he managed to bruise a couple of ribs. Not broken though, at least."

"Fuck, Chris," Darren frowns and looks at Chris again. "Should I take you to the hospital just to check...?"

"No, no," Chris says quickly. "I've had worse, I know the difference by now. This will heal pretty quickly. It just hurts like hell right now."

"You... _know_ the difference? Seriously Chris?" Darren frowns and looks Chris over again. He doesn't like that he's hurt like this.

Chris looks at Darren wistfully. "You went to school in San Francisco, didn't you? I bet that would have been a nice place to grow up gay."

Darren frowns again and steps in closer, nuzzling up to him. "Its a great place to grow up anything. But... I suspect it's probably a better place to grow up gay than a lot of other places. I'm sorry Cee."

"If I ever have kids, I'd like for them to grow up somewhere like that... where no matter what they end up being, they'll be accepted." Chris leans into Darren.

"If only everywhere was that," Darren agrees, pressing a kiss to the side of his temple. He holds onto Chris, arms around his body as the water comes down around them. They don't move until it starts to get cooler, Darren hurrying through and cleaning off before the hot water completely runs out. 

"When do you have to work again?" Chris asks quietly.

He shakes his head. "I'll... call out sick or say I have to take care of my mother. Or something." He shrugs. "I dunno, I'll think of something." There is no way he is doing anymore of his shows tonight. Not when Chris is like this.

If Chris were a truly good person he'd tell Darren that work was more important, but he right now he just wants Darren. He nods and says, "Okay." 

They make their way down the hallway in towels and instead of waiting on Darren to give him clothes, Chris just climbs naked into bed. He can tell the sheets are freshly washed, not whatever Darren had been working on earlier, and he's glad for it. He's also glad for the sight of his t-shirt by the bed because he knows Darren really has been wearing it. 

Darren crawls over the bed slowly, leaving his towel on the floor. He covers Chris' body with his own, wrapping the blankets up and around them. "Is this... okay...?"

"Perfect," Chris says, snuggling into Darren. "You smell so good." 

"You smell like me," Darren responds back, rubbing his body against Chris'. He likes Chris smelling like his shampoo and his soap, something primal about how Chris smells like his.

"I need to call my parents," Chris says, but he's drowsy already. He doesn't want to move.

Darren curls up on top of him, nuzzling into his chest. "After nap?" He asks hopefully, yawning a bit for good measure. Orgasms always make him sleepy and he really wants to relax with Chris right now.

"Just wake me up before dinner," Chris says sleepily. "Or my mom will be mad." 

He smiles and nods and just yawns again. "I have to call into work too... But after. Nap."

* 

Chris wakes up a few hours later and for the few seconds before his mind catches up with the body, everything feels right in the world. Darren is as close as he can possibly get without being on top of Chris, and the blankets are heavy and reassuring cocooning them together. 

Darren sleeps on, snuffling softly and nuzzling in closer to Chris. His arms situate themselves, holding onto him tighter.

“Darren," Chris whispers softly. He looks over at the clock and sees that it's almost when he'd be getting home after school. The lump in his gut reasserts itself. 

Darren snuffles again. "No," he grumbles sleepily, rubbing his nose into Chris's chest.

"I have to go call my parents before it gets too late and they call the _police_ ," Chris says. Plus Darren is edging a little too close to areas he'd rather not anyone be nuzzling right now. 

Darren blinks, waking up fully at that. "Shit. Yeah, I forgot." He yawns again, sitting up and stretching his body out, not at all concerned about being fully naked still. "Mm, don't want your parents to get upset yeah?" He gives Chris a soft smile and leans in, kissing him. He keeps it chaste and light, pulling away before either one of them can do any more.

"You call them. I'm gonna go call work."

Chris gets up to find his phone where it's still jammed in the pocket of the jeans he was wearing. 

His mother answers on the third ring. "Christopher?" 

"Mom?" Chris asks. "I'm... not going to make it home for dinner." 

"Oh, are you doing things for the writing club with Melissa?" She asks. 

"Not exactly. I'm in Los Angeles." 

"Christopher!" His mother's voice goes tense. "There'd better be a good reason for this." 

He thinks about Darren telling him that he needs to tell someone. "There is, Mom, I swear. And... I'll tell you when I get back. I promise." 

"When you get back _tomorrow _," she says. "I'd say tonight if I weren't so afraid of you in that traffic on a Friday night."__

__Chris wants to protest the tomorrow point but he knows right now is definitely not the time._ _

__"I just wanted to let you know that I'm safe and everything is okay," Chris says._ _

__His mom sighs down the line. "I'm not happy with this Christopher. But we'll talk tomorrow. Early." Her voice is stern and she means it. She doesn't like the idea of Chris just leaving in the middle of the day to drive to LA to see his much older _boyfriend_._ _

__"There was a reason, Mom," Chris admits. "We can talk about it tomorrow. I didn't just do this because I wanted to see him."_ _

__"Is he in some sort of trouble, Christopher?" She asks. "Because if it's not safe, your father and I will get in our car right now and come pick you up."_ _

__"No! No, Mom, it has nothing to do with him, just... something happened and I needed to see him." Chris looks up and sees Darren in the doorway, apparently done with his call. "I have to go, but I'll check in later, okay? I love you."_ _

__He hangs up._ _

__Darren reaches for Chris, wrapping his arms around him. He slides back into his lap and nuzzles at him. "I'm glad you came to me. Let me make you feel better."_ _

__"You do," Chris promises. "You're so good to daddy."_ _

__It just sort of slips out, and it's the first time he's said it that wasn't during sex, so he has a moment of panic._ _

__Darren whimpers softly and presses a kiss to his neck. He likes that. He likes Chris as his daddy._ _

__"Darren, can we... talk about stuff?" Chris asks, realizing that now while he's here is probably the best time. "Because I've done some- don't laugh, okay? But I researched this... stuff we're doing."_ _

__Darren pulls back and gives Chris a funny look. "...Sex?"_ _

__"No, dork." Chris kisses him on the shoulder. "The other stuff. Like... me telling you what to do and everything."_ _

__Chris crawls back over to the bed and gets under the covers again._ _

__Darren climbs into the bed next to him, shuffling until he's curled into him again. "But that's us... Yeah? You like telling me what to do... I like doing it, making you happy, knowing you're gonna make me feel so fucking good..."_ _

__"But I think we're getting more intense about it and... we need to be... safe, I guess. A safeword." Chris is embarrassed that Darren doesn't really seem to be getting it yet. "Because it's... you know. BDSM."_ _

__Darren is familiar with BDSM, he just never really thought about it in regards to them or what they were doing. Things always seemed easy and that was just how it was. Chris giving it a name makes him pause and actually think about it for the first time. "Huh," he says, looking at Chris. "Do you like that? Telling me what to do?"_ _

__"I like it," Chris says. "Sometimes I'm just afraid I'm doing it wrong, so I'd like to know that when it's too much you can stop me... especially if we do, um. Other things. Some of the things we've talked about."_ _

__"Other things...? What do you think about Chris? Do you think about tying me up?" He asks quietly, voice husky._ _

__"Yeah." Chris reaches up and plays with Darren's hair. "Tying you up and blindfolding you... getting you hard and close to coming but not letting you, and playing with you like that, where you can't see me. You won't know when I'm going to touch you or with what... you're just totally under my control."_ _

__Darren groans hard and pushes against Chris' body. "Yeah that. Want that Chris."_ _

__"But we need to talk about it first." Chris rubs a hand down Darren's back soothingly. "I want to be ready. For me, and for you."_ _

__"What if we did the stop light system? Red, yellow, green?"_ _

__Chris hasn't heard of that before but it doesn't take much thought to understand it, which is probably a good thing. He nods. "Yeah, that sounds good. And is there anything you just.... don't want me to do? Ever?"_ _

__"I... Can't think of any right now," Darren admits. His mind is going a million miles a minute just thinking of all the things Chris can do to him right now that it is hard for him to stop and think of things he doesn’t want. He’s sure there are some but his mind doesn’t want to focus on that just yet. "I can't think of anything I wouldn't like. Is there anything you don’t want?"_ _

__"I don't know," Chris admits. "I guess we can really try anything as long as we're honest when we don't like something. So... um. What do you like best?"_ _

__"Mm, that sounds good. I like you best, Cee."_ _

__"You have to answer me." Chris pokes him. "What do you like best?"_ _

__Darren squirms at the poke, shying away from it. "I like... When you push me, push my limits of what I can take." He licks his lips, his face flushing red as he continues. "I like calling you daddy," he admits quietly._ _

__He’s pretty sure Chris is okay with that but he’s still a bit wary, this is going a bit further and deeper than he’s done this before and he wants it (dear god he wants it) but he’s still nervous._ _

__"I like that, too," Chris says. "What about the... punishing and stuff? Denying you things? You seemed to like that."_ _

__He bites his lip and nods. "I like..." He takes a deep breath and sits up so that he’s away from Chris so he can focus for a moment. "I don't know if it's just me or because of my job, but I am so many different fantasies for so many different men that when I'm with you... I like to feel like I'm yours. Completely and totally."_ _

__"I just really don't want this to be some fantasy you're fulfilling for me, or because you think I want it. I don't want to be like them." Chris finds himself getting that possessive feeling inside of him just thinking about it. "But if it's for you as much as it is for me, then yes. I want you to be mine. Not just my boyfriend but.... _mine_. All the way." _ _

__Darren fidgets on the bed, picking at a loose thread as he works on the right words in his head. He wants to say this right. "I don't... It's not like it's just some scene to me. Not just something I do to make you happy and I'm done this is different. You're different. The way you play my body and know what to make me do and what I can take... The way it feels like I'm ... Yeah, I'm yours. That no one else will do this for me."_ _

__"I really don't like that you're mine and other people get to have you for money," Chris says quietly. "It's not an ethical thing, I mean, I don't think what you're doing is wrong or whatever. I just don't like that they get to control you when you're... you belong to me."_ _

__Darren makes a small choked sound in his throat. "I know Chris. I know, I just... This job..." He starts, trying to explain how much money he gets for so little work. It leaves him so much extra time to audition and work on his music._ _

__"I'm not asking you to quit your job or anything," Chris adds. "Just... I don't think I can do us on the same days you're doing that. It's not a punishment, it's just... I can't turn it off and on like that so fast."_ _

__Darren nods slowly before crawling over to Chris and into his lap. He nuzzles and nudges at him until he has Chris's arms wrapped around his body. "I dream about this, he says quietly. "About being wrapped up inside of you."_ _

__"In a couple of months we can wake up like this every day," Chris says, smiling. He doesn't want to bring up how Darren's job will work over the summer._ _

__Darren grins. "You're going to be so tired of me," he teases._ _

__"Never," Chris declares. "But Joey might get tired of me. Or us."_ _

__"Nah, Joey likes you. And me. And he's put up with a lot from me."_ _

__"But he can't like you too much 'cause you're mine," Chris says petulantly, hugging Darren closer._ _

__"No one can like me as much as you do," Darren assures him with a smile. "No one but you."_ _

__Chris is pretty sure he's well past _like_ and firmly in _love_ territory, but he also knows it's too soon to really say it. He's not sure if it's even really in him to be the first one, he's still too unsure and inexperienced. They're both learning in this together but the curve is a lot steeper for Chris. _ _

__"Good," he says, turning his head a little to kiss Darren._ _

__Darren rocks in his arms, pushing closer to try to get more from the kiss. Chris gasps when Darren's arm brushes against his ribs, flinching away. At the same time he's pulling back his grip on Darren's arm tightens to keep him from going too far away. "Sorry... hurts.”_ _

__Darren nods. "Sorry, I'm sorry! Let me... Make you feel better."_ _

__"Oh?" Chris waits to see what he means._ _

__He pushes Chris down on the bed and spreads out on top of him, pressing a kiss to the huge bruise spreading out on his ribs._ _

__Chris realizes how much trust he puts in _Darren_ when Darren does that, because it would be so easy for Darren to hurt him right now. Chris has to make himself relax. _ _

__"Want you to feel good Cee," he says quietly, pressing soft, gentle kisses everywhere. "So good, taste so good." His tongue trails over his ribs as he presses another kiss to each hipbone._ _

__Darren's down where he's not bruised much now, and Chris relaxes back against the bed. His cock is starting to wake up and take interest in the situation now. Darren grips it tightly in hand and begins to lick up his cock like a lollipop, his tongue curling around the head to suck hard before going back down again._ _

__Chris lifts his less injured arm over his head and curls his fingers around the pillow. He moans softly and lets Darren care for him in a different way now._ _

__Darren takes his time, lapping and liking and going so slow. He's prolonging it and letting Chris feel cared for, wants to make him feel good. Darren can’t do much to stop the bullies and the pain when Chris is at school and far from him, but when he’s here in Darren’s bed, he’s going to make sure Chris feels as special and as cared for as possible._ _

__"You're so good at this," Chris says, watching Darren work his cock over. "Oh- fuck-" Darren wraps his lips around the fat head and sucks hard on it._ _

__Chris gasps and thrusts his hips up, trying to bury himself in Darren's hot mouth. "More," he whines._ _

__He holds Chris's hips down, his fist tight on his cock as he just sucks harder on the tip to make him leak more._ _

__Chris hasn't jerked off in a couple of days, not since he was on the phone with Darren last, so he knows he won't be able to hold out too long. "I'm close," he warns Darren._ _

__Darren knows even if he comes now he'll be able to go again later, that’s the magic of teenage libidos. He doesn't hesitate from bobbing his head faster and sucking harder, wanting him to come._ _

__Chris lets out one surprisingly loud cry before his cock pulses and fills Darren's mouth with come. Darren groans around his cock, eye closing happily as he swallows it all down._ _

__"I think that worked," Chris says, eyes closed and smiling. Even his voice sounds slow and happy. "I feel better now... mm. Come here and kiss me, beautiful."_ _

__Darren chuckles, voice a little rough as he goes, being mindful of Chris's bruises so as not to hurt him. He kisses slowly, pushing a bit of Chris’ own come back into his mouth and letting him taste it._ _

__Chris gasps at the taste, grabbing onto Darren's hair and sucking at his tongue greedily. Darren just chuckles and kisses him back, taking it slow to lick his mouth out and letting their tongues slide slick and slow against one another._ _

__Chris lets the kiss end and then leans back against the bed. "I think I have to leave tomorrow morning," he says, breaking the moment._ _

__Darren blinks. "Wait, what?" He asks, frowning. "Tomorrow morning? Why?"_ _

__"Because my mom wasn't exactly thrilled that I came here without asking first. Or even telling her." Chris sighs._ _

__Darren winces and yeah, okay, he can understand that. "Ouch. Okay, yeah gotta listen to the parentals." He leans in and kisses Chris again. "So let's order in then. Stay here."_ _

__Chris smiles. "That sounds perfect."_ _

__“Come on, I'll get you something to wear," he says, tugging on Chris's arm. His own cock is still hard as he moves around, getting dressed but it isn’t an urgent need to get off and he likes prolonging it, letting Chris be the one to decide when he is allowed to come._ _

__Chris doesn't even acknowledge Darren's hard on, though he certainly noticed it. He rolls over in bed to the spot Darren had been laying to watch him move around the room. "I'm really glad I didn't leave," he says quietly._ _

__Darren turns back to Chris. "I am so glad you didn't." He reaches out and squeezes his thigh before digging out a pair of sweatpants and looking for a clean t-shirt for Chris to wear. Unable to find one that isn’t balled up in the dirty clothes already, Darren frowns and just grabs a zip up hoodie instead, helping Chris into that. "My poor Cee," he says softly, kissing over the sweatshirt where he knows Chris's bruises are._ _

__Chris hates being weak in front of anyone, even Darren, but he allows Darren to dress him and care for him. "Thanks," he mumbles, embarrassed._ _

__Darren takes Chris's face in his hands and holds him there for a moment, just gazing into his eyes before a smile spreads across his lips. "You are more than welcome Cee," he says softly._ _

__"Joey probably thinks I've totally lost it." Chris sighs and leans against Darren, wrapping his arms low around Darren's waist._ _

__"What? Why?" Darren wraps his arms around Chris and pulls him in, nuzzling the side of his face._ _

__"I was just... I was really upset when I got here. And you were... working," Chris explains._ _

__Darren leans over and kisses him hard and passionately, wanting to break off any other negative thought Chris might be having. "It's... It isn't an easy situation Cee. Like there is no guidebook for how to act when your boyfriend is like a freaking sex worker ok? I can't imagine--" He cuts himself off because the idea, the _image_ of Chris's body on screen for another man... Chris teasing himself and making those noises he does for Darren and letting another man see it... it makes Darren growl in the back of his throat._ _

__"I know," Chris says helplessly. "It just... it _sucks_. I don't even mind the shows, just - somehow it's better when it's a bunch of people. But when it's just one, one man you're listening to and, and serving - you're _his_ for the time he's paying you and it.... sucks." _ _

__"It does Cee, it does. I couldn't... I couldn't stand to think of you doing that with someone either. I don't want any other guy to know you like how I know you and to get to see that. You're so strong Cee, to deal with what my job is..." He grabs his hands and squeezes them. "To do what I ask of you when I know I couldn't stand it myself."_ _

__Just talking about it makes Chris feel awful and a little bit desperate. He kisses Darren hard on the mouth and says, "We can talk about it later. Let's just... go watch some stupid tv shows and cuddle, okay?"_ _

__"Of course. Anything daddy wants..." He says, teasing light as he trails off and nips Chris' chin._ _

__Chris gives him a happy, _proud_ smile. "Good boy."_ _

__Darren shivers happily, grabbing Chris' hand to tug him out into the den._ _

__*_ _

__The three of them end up staying in, drinking beer and watching old cartoons on TV. It certainly isn't a glamorous way to spend the Friday night but Darren keeps curled up into Chris's side, head resting on his shoulders and arms and legs wrapped around him as he tries to get as physically close to him as possible._ _

__Darren isn’t much better, his nose nuzzling alongside Chris' as their lips slide and move, taking their time with kissing and letting it last as long as possible._ _

__"Hey now, none of that in here," Joey grumbles, flopping onto the couch next to them. "Or you have to share and I know how well that goes with both of you."_ _

__Chris leans back against the mountain of pillows they've arranged behind and around them again. "No, we're not really good at that."_ _

__"Mm, nope," Darren agrees, laying down on top of Chris. Chris makes sure he stays on the good side, but he isn't about to push Darren away. Darren snuggles in closer and Joey just laughs at them, snapping a pic on his phone._ _

__Chris has an arm around Darren and he's playing with Darren's hair, knowing that practically makes Darren purr like a cat. He kind of wants to see if he can get Darren hard just from this._ _

__Darren sighs and tilts his head down, giving Chris more room to play and tug with his curls. He loves this, wants to feel more of it. Chris starts to massage his fingers against Darren's neck, then digs his thumb into a spot just behind Darren's ear that makes him jerk. Chris files that information away._ _

__Darren takes a deep, shuddering breath, groaning slightly when Chris's fingers begin to explore along his neck. He has a few spots he knows get him going faster than anything else and its like Chris knows them all already. He's already pressing and pushing those spots and driving him crazy._ _

__It grows dark outside and Joey starts to drop anvil like hints that he's hungry every five minutes and wants to order a pizza._ _

__Without needing to consult over it, Chris and Darren both decide to ignore Joey, just to annoy him. Darren hums to himself, stretching out alongside Chris' body as he nips his chin, still ignoring Joey's huffing and grumping on the side of the couch._ _

__Chris shifts his leg until his thigh is between Darren's, and lets his hand go from Darren's hair down under the blankets around them to his lower back. His fingers trace out words and random designs into the skin there until he can feel Darren's goosebumps._ _

__Darren bites his bottom lip, looking up at Chris wide eyed. He shivers at each touch of the fingertips, smiling at them and pretending like his fingers keep moving, sliding somewhere a bit more... and then Chris slips his hand into the pants, palm curving along one delicious ass cheek. His thumb just barely brushes along Darren's crack._ _

__Darren gasps, eyes going wide and Joey looks over at them._ _

__"Are you having sex?" He accuses._ _

__"No!" Darren says quickly to assure him but Joey is still staring, pracitcally glaring at both of them. "Honest there's nothing... We're not doing anything."_ _

__"I don't trust you..."_ _

__"We wouldn't have sex right in front of you Joey," Darren tries to explain but Joey just snorts._ _

__"Maybe _he_ wouldn't--" Joey starts, pointing at Chris, then stops himself from going further. His point comes through._ _

__"We're not having sex," Chris reassures him. "I promise."_ _

__"No hands in bad places?"_ _

__Chris bites his lip, then carefully removes his hand from Darren's pants. "No hands in bad places."_ _

__"I saw that." Joey squints and frowns at them. "I saw that, mister."_ _

__"You saw nothing," Darren mutters, sad that Chris' hands are no longer on his ass. He kicks out at Joey, blaming him for it. "And if you're hungry, stop whining and figure out what you want to order, sheesh."_ _

__"Chinese," Joey decides, bouncing up. He comes back with the phone and a menu. "Okay, boys. Order up."_ _

__Darren laughs and takes the menu, scanning it before handing it back over. "Cashew chicken. And make it really spicy this time?"_ _

__"Spicy?" Joey repeats dubiously. "You sure you want to put poor Chris through your smelly spicy cashew chicken farts tonight?"_ _

__Darren makes a very sad, sad face at Joey. "But they're not _that_ bad. Not _really_."_ _

__"It's okay," Chris says, his face serious. "I accept him for all of his flaws, gas included."_ _

__"Aw, _Chris_ ," he says with a happy sigh. "You do love me!" He says it jokingly and gives Chris a smacking kiss but Chris blushes bright red at that, mostly because it's so close to the truth. _ _

__Darren doesn't really notice, just snuggles in deeper to Chris and kicks Joey to go and order. "And an eggroll damnit!"_ _

__"What about you?" Joey asks Chris._ _

__"Oh - chicken fried rice?" Chris says. "And I want an egg roll, too."_ _

__"I should just order one and let you two Lady and the Tramp it out," Joey says._ _

__Darren kicks Joey again. "Don't be mean. Let Chris have a full egg roll." He grins wider, knowing Chris is rolling his eyes at him._ _

__Chris pokes at Darren, but then he decides to take advantage of Joey's phone ordering distraction to shove his hand back down Darren's pants and grope him. Darren groans softly into Chris's chest and pushes his ass back into Chris's hands. He's panting softly and whining oh god yes he's not above that as he tries to get _more_._ _

__Chris knows Joey will be off the phone soon so he takes his hand back out, pushes two fingers into Darren's mouth and whispers, "Suck," into Darren's ear._ _

__Darren opens his mouth obediently as always and sucks on them, running his fingers over and over them._ _

__Chris pushes two fingers into Darren, checking to make sure that the blanket doesn't give anything away. It just looks like Chris has his arm around Darren. He starts to rock them back and forth, not going in and out but finding Darren's prostate, searching a bit until something gets a little reaction, and rubbing against it._ _

__Darren’s eyes widen and he whines softly, opening his legs up slightly so Chris has more room to move his hand._ _

__Joey sits back down and starts playing a game on his phone._ _

__"There's no way that'll work," Chris says, commenting on the tv show, pretending like he's not got two fingers in Darren’s ass while they all lay on the couch._ _

__Darren bites down on his bottom lip to keep from making noises as Chris just continues to torture him. He feels the pads of Chris' fingers slowly nudging over his prostate as it gets more and mores sensitive and he shivers again in Chris’s arms. "Ooh, cold," he mumbles, trying to keep Joey from figuring out what they're doing._ _

__“Here," Chris says, grabbing a second blanket. from the back of the couch. Neither of them are thick so the extra layer is helpful in being discreet. "Better?"_ _

__He nods and shifts against Chris. "Yeah, just... yeah that is perfect," he admits breathlessly._ _

__"How long did they say the food would take?" Chris asks Joey._ _

__"Oh, uh." Joey looks up from his game. "Like thirty minutes."_ _

__"Good, we have time for another episode." Chris winks at Darren, hoping he understands that Chris is going to keep this up until that knock on the door comes._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Chris and Darren end up swapping and sharing as much as they eat their own. Chris loves how comfortable this all is and he really doesn't ever want to leave now. 

Darren gets a bit of cashew and chicken on his chopsticks and offers it to Chris, feeding him and feeling a sense of happiness and pride when Chris takes it, licking the chopsticks clean and offering him a happy hum. 

"I could never figure out how to work those things. Sai swords and throwing stars, no problem. Chopsticks? Won't work," Chris says.

"Sha schwords?" Joey asks with a mouthful of rice. His eyes widen and he bounces in his seat with growing excitement. " 'owing 'ars?"

"Oh my _god_ Joey," Darren laughs, staring at the ridiculous expression on his face. "How about you learn to _swallow_?"

Chris is laughing too hard at Joey to answer right away. He takes a moment to swallow before he replies, "Yeah, I'm kind of an expert at both."

"You've got to be shitting me. Seriously??" And Joey is so surprised, so excited but also so surprised at that. 

"Um..." Chris grins, kind of proud to get that reaction. "Yes, seriously. Hold on and I can show you."

He grabs his phone off the table and pulls up the videos Hannah has taken of him just goofing off. The first is a Sao sword routine.

Darren watches alongside Joey as Chris twirls and spins his swords around in his hands. "You are so hot," Darren murmurs into his ear before kissing him. 

Joey whines and may shift slightly on the seat. "That is uh... I mean... god damnit Darren."

"Joey," Chris says carefully, sharing a look with Darren. "I could teach you."

Joey shifts slightly, making things a bit easier for him. 

" _Teach_ me?" His voice rises and he looks at Chris excitedly. "I think, I mean, oh god yes."

"What about you?" Chris asks Darren, smirking. "You want a lesson too? We could make it a group activity."

"Can I see you twirl something else in those amazing fingers of yours?" He asks hopefully. 

Joey groans on the other side of the couch, dropping his head in his hands. "Darren! Not everything is about sex here okay!? He plays with swords! Your freaking _boyfriend_ plays with swords and stars and is offering to teach us and you're still about sex _oh my god_ \--" He kicks Darren in the thigh. "Yes we'll do it!" He answers for Darren.

"We can call that a private lesson," Chris promises. "Joey, I'll bring my swords next time. I've still got the dulled set I learned on." 

" _God_ how do you get the boyfriend with amazing cool ninja skills? It's like not fucking fair--" 

"I didn't know you wanted a boyfriend Joseph," Darren murmurs teasingly. "If I had known..." 

"That's not what I meant! And like I would have wanted your smelly ass. Chris is at least good looking." 

"Hey! My ass is not smelly! And it is really good looking and wait are you perving on my boyfriend...?"

"Oh my god," Chris says, hiding his face in Darren's shoulder. He's never in his life had two attractive guys talk about HIM being attractive.

"I'm not perving, I'm just pointing out the obvious. And that's... he plays with ninja swords and is good looking, alright? I mean I'm sure you'd agree--"

"Of course I agree, he's my boyfriend! I didn't know you even _liked_ cock Joey." 

Joey just takes another long sip of his fourth? fifth? beer. "I didn't say I did... just that it might be... interesting. You seem to like it alot." 

Chris thinks the conversation is taking an odd turn and he's not sure if he should get involved or not. He does wrap his arms around Darren a little bit possessively though. Joey had his chance. He's not experimenting with Darren now.

Darren smiles as Chris's arms go around him and he leans back into his body, turning his head to nuzzle at the underside of his jaw. 

"You should come out with us when we go to a gay bar then," Chris decides. "If you find a hot straight girl then great, and if you find a guy... You can check out cock for yourself."

Joey cocks his head to the side as he looks Chris and Darren over. "So what's it feel like then? Like, I should know before I go into it right?"

"Joey, If you don't know what a penis feels like then I think our problems go deeper than sexual curiosity," Chris says.

"I KNOW WHAT A PENIS FEELS LIKE IN MY HAND CHRIS!" He shouts, huffing and grabbing his beer. "I just meant like... you know..."

"In the ass?" Darren finishes, grinning. 

"Fine. Yes. In the ass." 

"Feels fucking _amazing_ man," Darren replies, grabbing his own beer. "So, so fucking good."

"It's fun other places too," Chris points out. "I'm a big fan of them in my mouth, and they feel pretty good rubbing up against your own, too." He speaks with all the authority of one with an almost month old sex life.

Darren grins over at him and reaches out to rub his cock on the outside of his sweatpants. 

"Yeah, feels great to have a cock in your mouth. Like, Joey, man, boobs? Are great. You know I love boobs. They're round and perky and bounce and look amazing but as great as boobs are. Cock, man, like... that bulge when a guy's all hot and hard for you and you can open it up and just swallow down around it... Yeah." Darren swallows and stares right at Chris as he continues rubbing up against him. He’s thinking about it, about Chris cock and the bulge up against his own and how it would look to just pull those pants down to see it...

Chris is no longer really paying any attention to Joey at all. He's too distracted by what Darren is saying and what he's doing, groping himself so casually. "Feels pretty good from the other angle, too," he says. "Especially when someone just has an ass made to take cock."

Darren turns to look at Chris and _beams_. He knows Chris is talking about his ass. "Mm, yeah that's great isn't it?"

Joey narrows his eyes at them. "Hey. Hello. Focus on the bi-curious party here, not the confirmed cock fiends."

Darren turns, sulking. "His cock is amazing ok? Sometimes it deserves extra special attention." He adds a few more rubs to it through the sweat pants. Darren's smirk is slightly evil as he continues to pet at his hardening cock. Joey just sits on the other side of the couch, eyes wide and watching. 

"What do you think about cock Joey? Think you could handle seeing it? Touching it?" Darren's voice is low as he asks Joey but his eyes are on Chris the whole time.

Joey looks back and forth between them and offers a very unhelpful, "Um."

Darren's hand tightens on him and Chris bucks his hips up into the grip without meaning to.

He licks his lips, the food and TV forgotten as he moves forward on the couch. His fingers play with the edge of Chris's sweatpants, wanting to tug them down. Darren flickers his eyes up to Chris's face to watch him, looking for any sign of a yes or a no. He wants to do this but he isn't going to dare going any further without any indication from Chris he's okay with this.

Chris nods just a little bit, just enough for Darren to see. He can't even blame being drunk - he just likes the idea of Darren doing this for Joey to see, showing Joey how good he is for Chris.

Darren moans and falls forward into a kiss, whining into it to get more of his lips, more of his tongue, always needing _more_. Joey's moved off the couch, taking his drink and slipping to the floor right by them to get a better view of what Darren is doing. His mind is fuzzy and he doesn't know what's going on really, he knows he's horny and this feels good though. 

Darren's fingers tug at the waistband and pull it down to Chris' thighs. He has nothing on underneath and his cock is already hard and thick in between his legs. Darren moans softly, wrapping his hand around it and stroking slowly. 

Chris sighs deeply and spreads his thighs a little. "He's so good at this," Chris says, to Joey but for Darren. "Such a good boy when he's jerking me off."

Darren likes that. It feels like a hand petting down his spine and making him feel warm and loved. He moves into Chris, making soft whimpery sounds as he begins to stroke him faster. 

"Shit," Joey murmurs, watching as Chris's cock gets harder, grows slightly.

Chris opens his eyes to look at Joey and sees that Joeys own hand is edging close to his thigh. He grins. "You think it's hot, don't you?"

Joey licks his lips, eyes flicking back and forth between them as Darren begins to rock into Chris' leg, pushing and humping to get friction.

Chris sinks his fingers into Darren's hair and presses their open mouths together in a dirty kiss. Darren groans and kisses back, tongue sliding into Chris's mouth as he strokes harder and faster on Chris' cock. One hand plays with his own sweats, pushing them down until he can pull his cock out and then he can thrust against Chris, their cocks pressed together and feeling so _good_.

Chris isn't expecting that, but he doesn't mind adapting to the sudden change in position. He hooks his leg around Darren's and then latches his mouth onto that spot just below Darren's ear, the same one he'd been rubbing earlier that turned Darren on so much. Darren pants into his neck and begins rutting up against him, pushing to feel more and more.

"Look at me," Chris orders, wanting Darren's eyes on him so that he knows he has Darren's full attention. His voice is soft but it's definitely a command.

Darren complies immediately, his eyes looking up wide and open and wanting as he pushes back down on Chris. He's setting the pace but it's only at Chris' allowance.

"Tell Joey how good it feels," Chris whispers, giving him an encouraging smile. 

"Fuck, so good," he pants, eyes still right on Chris. "Like nothing... Nothing I've ever felt before. You're so hot, so hard and so fucking hot against my dick Cee."

"Joey," Chris asks, that same crisp edge to his voice that he has with Darren. "Would you like to see what a gorgeous guy looks like giving a blowjob?"

Joey stares wide-eyed at Chris. He doesn't even know what to think right now because Christ this is hot but its his friend and _roommate_ but fuck... "Yeah, yeah I wanna see."

"Darren?" Chris gives Darren a choice here. He's not one of those guys on the other end of a computer screen. He won't do anything Darren doesn't ultimately want to do. But Darren wants whatever Chris wants and when it comes down to it, he's never going to shy away from a performance. He grins up at Chris and begins to slide down his body. His hands push Chris’ shirt up so he can kiss his way down before nipping along his hipbones. 

Chris puts his hands in Darren's hair but he doesn't guide him, he just gives Darren that reassuring touch. Darren nuzzles back into his hands, enjoying the fingers in his hair before he licks up Chris' cock.

Chris is pretty sure that he _should_ be drunk for how much he's enjoying this and how good it feels. He keeps glancing over at Joey, just to make sure Joey's still into it, and he can see Joey's hand hovering by his cock. "Go ahead," he says, not really dying to see Joey naked or anything but still letting him know it's okay. 

Joey takes it for the command it is and sticks his hand in his pants, stroking himself. Darren quickly looks over at him before returning to the cock he's licking, moving to just suck on the head.

Content that Joey's not holding back anymore, Chris turns all of his attention to Darren and what Darren is doing. He's quieter through this blowjob than he would be most but he lets out little noises of pleasure, gasps and whispers of Darren's name. 

Darren sucks harder at the tip, wanting to see Chris lose control, wanting to taste more of the pre-come dripping slowly from the head.

"I can't imagine a girl could be half as good as this," Chris says. "He knows what feels good.... he's a perfect cocksucker." 

Joey's eyes are wide as Darren whimpers and pushes, taking in more of his cock.

"Gonna make me come, aren't you?" Chris asks Darren, looking down at those lips stretched tight around his big cock. 

"'s the point," he mumbles, mouth full of cock. He dives back down, humming slightly around Chris's dick as he bobs his head up and down.

Chris gets one foot on the ground and starts to move his hips, meeting Darren's hungry sucks halfway each time. "Oh, so close, suck...." He whines, balls going tight and full up close to his body, orgasm teasingly near the surface.

Darren reaches down to stroke behind his cock as he sucks harder. He takes each of Chris' thrusts, wanting more each time. It’s enough to push Chris over, gasping and keening as he paints Darren's mouth in thick come, not as much as earlier but still a mouth full. Darren whimpers and sticks his tongue out to catch it all.

Chris completely forgets that anyone is even in the room with them. He just wants Darren - to kiss him, to tell him how good he is, to pet him and hold him. "Perfect, baby," he murmurs, cradling Darren against him. 

Darren leans up and into Chris's mouth. He clings onto him, needy in the kiss as he slides his tongue into Chris's mouth, sharing with him.

Chris floats back down to reality, where Joey still has his hand in his pants though he's stopped jerking off. 

"Um," his head jerks a little to the side. I'm just gonna... go. To my room. Finish up." His hard on is very obvious in his loose pajama pants. 

Darren pants against Chris's neck, pressing his face into the soft crook and nuzzling there. He doesn't even bother with Joey right now, so focused on Chris.

"Darren," Chris whispers, curling into him. "I want to go to bed now." 

He's not tired, but he does kind of hurt now and he just wants to cuddle somewhere they can stretch out without Darren being on top of him.

Darren nods and slides off Chris' body. "You go lay down on the bed, I'm going to clean up here." He kisses Chris and turns to put their leftover Chinese away.

It's not that late but it's been a long day for Chris and he's dozing before Darren even joins him in bed.

Darren crawls in alongside him, tossing his clothes to the floor so he can press his body right up alongside Chris's.

"Mm, hi," Chris says, snuggling in closer. "You're warm."

"You're snuggly," he replies. He runs his nose into the crook of Chris's neck and kisses there. 

Chris smiles, eyes still closed. "You smell good."

"I probably smell like booze and sex," he admits with a laugh. "But yeah I bet that can smell good."

"No. You smell like you. And a little bit like me." Chris presses in closer. "I love how you smell."  
Darren laughs. "Like how I smell huh?"

"You smell like a man," Chris says, rubbing a hand over Darren's waxed smooth chest. His palm catches on Darren's nipple. "You feel like one, too." 

Darren chuckles. "Mm, yes. Definitely don't have enough there to feel like a chick, huh?" Darren is teasing but he likes what Chris is saying, likes what he means by it.

"You don't feel like a _chick_ anywhere." Chris moves one thigh to rest over Darren's, brushing Darren's half-hard cock.

"Definitely not there," he agrees, hips jerking. "Good thing I don't. Since that’s what you like..."

"But it's what you like..." Chris gnaws on his lip a bit. "Are you going to miss sex with girls?"

Darren blinks, confused by this turn of events. "Uh, what?" He asks for clarification. He's a bit drunk and a bit loopy on sex and he isn't sure what Chris even means. He thought maybe they were teasing and gearing up for round two for Chris and round one for Darren but this is a different direction entirely.

"It's fine," Chris says, seeing how confused Darren is. "I just got curious. Are you going to miss boobs?"

"Ahh," Darren says, nodding. He grins and rolls over on top of Chris, making sure to be careful of his bruises. "The bouncy bits are fun sure, but... you have sex with a person, you know? Not their body parts. Women have things that are awesome, men have things that are awesome... But having sex with you is better than any other parts. So its not like missing something so much as it's really loving what you have. Does that make sense?"

Chris leans over and kisses Darren. "I think that was a very insightful answer for someone that just downed almost an entire six pack. Thank you, Darren."

Darren beams at Chris, obviously proud of himself. "Thank you! I tried." He's so proud of himself, he beams at Chris and gives him another kiss.

"You're adorable," Chris says, kissing Darren so that his lips close over Darren's bottom one. He sucks on it lightly before letting go. Darren wriggles on top of Chris, grabbing another kiss from him. He bites his bottom lip before soothing over it with his tongue, then sucking on it lightly.

Darren carefully leans into Chris to kiss him. Then he stops, because Chris is about to say something else, he can tell. "I don't want to tell my parents what happened," Chris says, sighing. "I don't know what they'll do."

"They'd support you Chris. They wouldn't want you getting hurt over things." He rubs at Chris's shoulder gently, not wanting to make things worse. "Hey, I have that oil I use. I could uh, give you a massage...?"

"Okay," Chris says, nodding a little. 

Darren slides out of bed and digs through his work drawer, pulling it out. "Roll over babe," he instructs, moving to sit on the side of the bed.

Chris rolls carefully onto his back, stealing Darren's pillow because it smells better. Darren moves to straddle Chris's legs but to not put any pressure on them as he leans forward and begins to rub the oil into his back. He goes slowly, keeping the pressure light over the bruises but working out all the knots in his back.

Chris sighs at the light pressure, at how Darren can tell exactly where to not press and where the pressure feels divine. "Love your hands," he mumbles. 

Darren smirks. "You're just saying that because they're rubbing your back down right now," he teases.

"I'd say that even if they weren't," Chris says. "Some of my fondest recent memories are due to those hands."

Darren chuckles softly. "Watching me get myself off is one of your fondest memories, Cee?"

"Not just that," Chris says. "Watching you get me off is one, too." 

He laughs again and puts a bit more pressure on the area's not bruised and banged up. "Mm, those are some of my favorite memories too. But, I like the ones that involve your hands. And your cock," he admits with an impish grin.

"Your hands can do other things, too, though," Chris says. "I still haven't heard you play your guitar."

Darren's smile goes softer as he keeps moving his hands over Chris' back, the touch moving to more of a caress. "Would you like to hear me play?"

"Yes," Chris says. "I looked you up on YouTube but the sound quality was pretty bad."

"You looked me up on YouTube huh? Surprised you didn't get some other videos..." he teases.

"I looked up Darren, not Everett," Chris says, laughing. "You seem to be pretty good at staying under the radar with your day job."

He nods. "I'm hoping it doesn't bite me in the ass later. I mean there is always that worry but... You can't actually save any of the video I do, so that helps."

Chris snickers. "You _know_ people do anyway, right? I've got three on my hard drive."

"...." Darren stares at Chris. "You have me SAVED on your hard drive...? What, ah, what ... Ones?"

"Someone has a “Best Of” up for torrent," Chris says. "Um, is that okay? If it like... ethically offends you, I can delete it?"

Darren licks his lips. Deep down he always knew it was possible he just didn't think anyone would care that MUCH to do it. Just for him.

"... What's on it?"

Chris doesn't want to admit that he practically has it memorized. 

"A few videos of you jerking off... then you using a toy, bent over with your ass in the air... and uh, there's a bonus file in the torrent that's a comeshot compilation. It's just like twenty minutes of you coming." That's Chris's favorite part.

Darren's eyes widen. The bonus material is twenty minutes long. "How long is the whole thing then?"

“Um." Chris is a little embarrassed now. "About an hour." 

"Holy fuck!" Darren curses, eyes widening. He eyes Chris speculatively. "...how often do YOU watch it Chris?"

"Just when I miss you and you're... Busy. Not much anymore, but those first couple of weeks - especially before we met - a lot." 

"Me coming was your favorite part, huh?" He asks, slow smirk growing.

"Still is," Chris says, smiling.

"Do you still watch it?" He crawls forward, closer to Chris. "Still like to spend, what? Twenty minutes? Watching me come over and over and over again?"

"Like I said, when you're busy and I can't have you..." Chris is starting to get turned on talking about it but he's not sure if he has another round in him.

Darren smiles and stretches out alongside Chris. He wants to lay on top of him, or better yet, Chris on top of him, Chris pinning him down to the mattress but he's all too familiar with the bruises he has. "Yeah? I get you off don't I Cee? Just me huh?"

Chris turns his head to look at Darren. "Of course. Only you... Ever."

"Only me?" He asks again, hand trailing down his body. "Never... watched anyone else? Thought about anyone else? Just me?"

"I mean... Do fictional characters count?" Chris asks. "As far as real people goes - just you."

"Ooh, fictional characters? What did you think about Cee? I wanna know who you thought about. Who turned you on enough to get off to them."

"Oh, God, you're really gonna make me... Okay, Fine. Oliver Wood."

Darren grins. "Book version or movie version?"

"Both," Chris admits, only hesitating slightly.

"Do you like quidditch players Chris? Like men on brooms, long flowing cloaks that fly around... playing with balls?" He asks, leaning over to kiss him.

"Why, are you secretly stowing away a quidditch outfit? Can we play find the snitch?"

“I’ll find your snitch,” Darren mumbles into another kiss, lips moving slowly against each other. "Maybe I like to know what you think is hot. Maybe I'm building up on secret information to use on you when I really need to seduce you into something. Maybe, you don't know." 

"Darren, I don't think you're ever going to need to seduce me." Chris reaches out and puts his hand on Darren's cheek, feeling the stubble there.

Darren gives a lazy half shrug. "Maybe sometimes I want to."

"What about you?" Chris turns it on him. "What if I want to seduce you? You're always the one putting the work in."

"I don't need anything. Just you, your voice, your hands... Anything about you." He nuzzles into the crook of Chris' neck, breathing him in. "That's all I need."

Chris frowns a little. "Why do you get to _want_ to seduce me, but I can't do the same for you?"

Darren pauses for a moment before looking, really looking at Chris. "I guess... I don't even know where to start with being seduced. I mean, I'd love for you... but I don't... want anything? Other than you and me and a huge bed and okay maybe some toys or something," he admits with a laugh. 

Chris props himself up on his arms. His voice goes lower. "You'll let me take care of you though, won't you? When we - do things. You'll trust me to give you what you need?"

Darren can hear when Chris's voice just changes and he shivers slightly. "Yes," he answers, licking his lips. "Yeah, you, you always do that for me. Even... Even before I knew you. You knew what I needed."

"And if I decide that one night all I want to do is spoil you rotten..." Chris smiles, slightly mysterious. "Then you'll just smile and say yes, sir."

Darren laughs but rolls over on his back and stretches. "Well, if I _must_." He pokes his tongue out at Chris. __

"Baby doesn't want to be punished, does he?" Chris wraps an arm around Darren and cuddles him in, kissing his forehead.

He shakes his head. "Want to be a good boy daddy," he says again, his voice a bit quieter as he tucks himself in next to Chris.

"You are, beautiful. You're so good for daddy." He kisses Darren sweetly on the mouth. 

Darren smiles and kisses him back, mouth moving slowly, lazily against his own. He loves hearing the praise, knowing that Chris likes what he see's. "Want to be good for you."

There’s something so raw and plaintive in his voice. Chris’s skin prickles and tingles with it, and he realizes - not for the first time, though the knowledge is still dizzyingly new - that Darren trusts him with everything. 

He has so much power over Darren, and he’s not sure if it’s a mistake or not. He’s not sure he can handle it, but so far he’s done all right, he supposes. 

"I think you do need someone to take care of you," Chris whispers. "And I'm lucky if you let me.

"I want you to," Darren whispers back. He gives Chris a look before leaning in and kissing him again. "And I want to be able to take care of you."

"So we take care of each other," Chris says. Then he admits, "Being part of a couple is weird. I've never had anyone that wanted to take care of me."

"Well, you do now," Darren responds. He tucks himself alongside Chris, letting their legs tangle together and his head nuzzles into the crook of his neck. He yawns and grabs the duvet, pulling it up around them. 

There are words Chris wants to say again that are right for the too-big feelings he's having but he thinks that just laying here in the quiet and the dark with Darren all around him is almost good enough. 

* 

Chris wakes too early to the sound of thunder and rain outside, and sharp flashes of light fragmenting the room. Darren is dead asleep, his arm over Chris' chest and his legs tangled in his. His nose is pressed close to his neck as he breathes Chris in, feeling relaxed and boneless like this.

He isn't really afraid of storms, he just doesn't like them all that much. He whines at the intrusion on his sleep and presses back against Darren, He manages to doze off until a huge clap of thunder jolts him awake again. 

Darren feels the jerk against his body and groans, rolling into chris and nuzzling further. "No, sleep," Darren demands muzzily.

"Make it stop being noisy," Chris whispers back. He rolls over and presses his face into Darren's chest, whining again. But then it gets quiet enough for him to drift back into sleep. 

They both doze until Chris's phone begins ringing, loudly, from the floor.

Chris groans and rolls over to get his phone. He's surprised when he sees the time on his phone. It looks like it's still pre-dawn outside, murky and gray and dark. "Hi," he answers, voice gravelly from sleep. 

"Christopher.... Did I just wake you up?" His mother asks, raised eyebrow easily intoned in the conversation.

"Yeah," Chris says, not even bothering to hide it. He rolls back over and into Darren's space again, just wanting to be closer to him. "I didn't set an alarm, sorry. I would have woken up soon anyway. I know I need to start home soon."

"Well, your father was just watching the weather channel and there is a huge storm headed through there. I don't know if I feel comfortable with you driving through this storm. It is supposed to be bad."

"What?" Chris isn't sure he's heard her right. He looks over at Darren to see if he's even awake. "You want me to stay here?" 

“Don’t think you aren’t still in trouble for leaving, but I’m not making you drive through a downpour just to prove a point.” She sighs. "I take it you don't mind staying?"

"No, not at all!" Chris realizes how eager he sounds and tries to temper it. "I mean, it is pretty nasty outside. It might not be safe."

His mother snorts softly. "Be careful there Chris," she reminds him.

He's not sure if she means with the weather or with Darren or with his tone to her, so he just agrees blindly. "Of course, I will. I'll call you when it lets up." 

He hangs up and then flings himself over Darren happily. He immediately regrets doing it, given the protest his various bumps and bruises offer. 

Darren grunts, only half awake. "Christ, what---?"

"My mom doesn't want me driving home with it storming. You're stuck with me." Chris gives him a happy smile but Darren is still mostly asleep. Chris laughs and kisses his cheek. "I'm going to make breakfast." 

He's pretty sure Darren won't stay asleep for that long once Chris isn't in bed with him anymore, but hopefully it'll be long enough for Chris to piece together something. He finds eggs and cheese in the kitchen, and half an onion, and a quarter of a sausage link. 

He's got three omelets going when a door opens. He looks up, hoping it's Darren, but it's Joey. 

Joey stops in the middle of the living room, looking through the open space at Chris in the kitchen. "Um. This awkward?" He asks. 

Chris remembers what they'd done last night, but he's feeling pretty good... and surprisingly not that embarrassed. "Nope," he answers. 

Joey relaxes. "Awesome."

Darren stumbles out of the bedroom, still half asleep. He runs into Joey first and nuzzles at him, arms going around his waist until he realizes its the wrong body.

"No, not you," he mumbles, moving away and finding Chris.

Chris watches grinning, and by the time Darren makes it over to him he's got his arms open and ready. "Morning, baby," he whispers in Darren's ear. 

"Mmm, right boy," he says happily, kissing at available skin.

Joey huffs by himself.

Chris sticks his tongue out at Joey. He would feel sympathy for him, but... he's not sharing the warm morning Darren cuddles with anyone. "Hungry?" He asks. 

"Yes," Darren says petulantly, nomming on his neck.

"I made omelets," he says. "Joey, I made one for you, too." 

And with that, he is back in Joey's good graces. Joey makes happy noises and grabby hands towards the plate of eggs and Chris. He grabs for his face and gives him a smacking kiss right on the lips.

Chris gasps into the brief kiss, gaping at Joey. It's only the second guys who has kissed him ever and he knows Joey meant nothing but it but it still throws him for a loop. 

Darren glares at Joey and growls at him. Joey just grind and sends Chris a wink as he heads to the table to sit and eat. 

"Darren," Chris mock whispers. "Your best friend just kissed me. What do I do?"

"That depends," he mock whispers back.

"On what?" Chris responds.

"On if you liked it or not," he replies with a grin.

"Um. I don't think I can judge if I liked it or not based on that," Chris decides. "But I'm also not in any hurry to find out. I'm perfectly happy with the kisses I get now."

Darren chuckles and pulls Chris close, kissing him deeply and fully, taking his time and showing off. His tongue slides into Chris's mouth, licking at him. Chris immediately completely forgets being kissed by anyone but Darren. He sucks back on Darren's tongue greedily, fingers reaching up and tangling in his wild morning curls. By the end of it he wants to forget breakfast totally and just drag Darren back to bed.

"Show off," Joey mutters, sulking into his omelet. 

Chris eventually remembers what he'd been doing and reaches for his plate. "Breakfast," he says. 

It's still pouring outside, an angry kind of darkness. Chris drags his chair a little closer to Darren's. Darren tangles his feet together with Chris's as they both eat together, Darren occasionally stealing bites of the omelet from him. 

Joey gets a phone call halfway through. It's his boss saying that they're out of power but he should still come in. "Damnit," Joey grumbles. "Fucking figures, man. Who is gonna be risking their ass in this weather to eat mediocre microwaved Applebees ripoff food?"

Darren gives him a sympathetic look. "Sorry man. That sucks." 

But inside he's excited because no Joey means they can be loud. Chris is thinking exactly the same. He shouldn't be _happy_ Joey has to risk life and limb for what will be a crappy tip day anyway, but... he sort of is. 

As soon as Joey's out the door, they leave the dishes in the sink and get back into bed. 

Darren is pulling at Chris, falling back into the bed with Chris on top of him. "God, this is perfect day--"

Chris laughs. "It's almost flooding outside, but it's a perfect day?" 

He agrees though, snuggling into Darren. He doesn't feel quite so much like death warmed over today.

"Hey, I have you in my bed all day and no one here to hear us get up to anything and nothing to do until later." He nuzzles into his neck.

"You have plans later?" Chris asks. He's actually been curious - he doesn't hear Darren mention other friends or going out a whole lot.

"Some friends wanted to go out later but we can stay in, it's up to you." He presses another kiss to Chris' lips, trying to remind him what they were in the middle of.

"If the rain clears up I might still have to go home today." Chris frowns, not wanting to think about it. 

Darren frowns and shakes his head. "No, no that wouldn't be a good idea. Better to stay another night and make a go of it when its nicer out."

"When my mom calls back, I'll let you tell her that," Chris teases. 

"Mm, sounds like a good idea," he agrees, nibbling on his jaw. "Don't want anything to happen to you or anything. I'm just being smart."

"Smart and caring. What a wonderful boyfriend." Chris turns in his arms, snuggling up closer.

"Mm, I am aren't I?" Darren grins hugely at Chris and grabs his ass, squeezing it tightly. "Smart and caring and quite _adorable_ if I'm being honest."

Chris tilts his head up, pressing his lips to Darren's ear so he can whisper, "And hung, too."

Darren bites his lip and thrusts his hips against Chris' rocking them together. "Yeeaaaah. You like that don't you Cee?"

"Me and the rest of the horny guys on the internet." Chris sulks a little bit. 

"No," he says softly, nuzzling at Chris jaw. "No one else gets to enjoy it. No one else gets to touch me," he says, taking Chris' hand and running it over his bulge. 

Chris pushes Darren onto his back and then sits up so he can look down at Darren under him, messy hair and big, sincere eyes, gorgeous mouth... Want begins to stir in him, something different than before. "You're mine," he states, plainly. 

Darren stares right back at Chris openly. Nothing hiding the affection on his face. "Yours," he says softly.

Chris gets up and opens the drawer that holds Darren's toys. He takes out a pair of cuffs, and a cock ring. "If you're mine," he says, not looking at Darren. "Then I can have you however I want you, can't I?"

Darren's breath catches as he watches Chris. There is something in the casual way he moves and just owns Darren's body. 

"Yeah," he responds breathlessly, watching Chris with wide eyes.

"Yes, what?" Chris asks, not looking at him. He keeps sorting through the drawer until he pulls out a bottle of expensive warming lube, and sets that with the other things. 

Darren bites his bottom lip, arousal flooding through him. "Yes sir," he replies, obedient.

"Good." Chris takes a minute to study the cuffs and the length of soft but thick material connecting them. Darren's headboard isn't exactly set up for what Chris is picturing but he can adjust that. He takes those first and then straddles Darren. Darren isn't wearing a shirt, so he doesn't have to worry about undressing him first. He just takes each wrist in turn and attaches the suede lined cuffs and then uses the rope to hook through a loop on the left. He feeds the rope through one of the slats on the headboard and stretches over the next three before pulling it back out to attach it to Darren's right wrist cuff. 

"Is that alright?" Chris asks, checking on Darren before he goes on. 

He tugs hard on the cuffs but they don't give. "Mmm, yeah. That's good."

"And if I do anything you aren't comfortable with, yellow or red light," Chris reminds him. He goes for the cock ring next and puts it on the bed beside them before he settles between Darren's legs. He can see the outline of Darren's cock through his sleep pants, half hard. He puts his hands on Darren's thighs and spreads them, then rubs firmly with just his thumbs along the crease of his inner thigh, brushing against his balls through the fabric. He leaves his hands there and watches Darren's face. 

Darren's legs move automatically, opening up wide. He arches his back and pushes for more.

Chris pulls on the pants until they're tugged down, his cock popping into view once it clears the elastic. Chris gives it a fond smile. "What's the weirdest thing someone has wanted you to do when you perform?"

"Someone asked me to fellate a cucumber," he answers with a smirk.

"Well, we won't involve produce this time," Chris says. He reaches down and takes Darren in hand, stroking him with a dry touch until he's hard. "We have all day, right?" 

"What do you want to do with me? Sir?" He adds in, licking his lips hopefully.

"I want to enjoy you... and I want you to enjoy yourself." Chris reaches for the cock ring and snaps it into place. "I want to take my time." 

He grabs the lube next and slicks up his hand. "This feels good, doesn't it? Me jerking you off? How long do you think you could stand me doing this?"

"As long as you want me to sir," Darren replies. His legs open wider and he wants more of Chris' hands all over him. "As much as you want, I want to be good for you."

Chris starts to jerk Darren off, not teasing or holding back really, just giving him a normal handjob. 

Darren grunts and thrusts up, his hips rocking into Chris' and working for more. The cockring keeps his orgasm at bay but he can feel it tingling at the base of his spine and in his balls and still _wants_ it. 

"Good boy," Chris says, praising him for not holding back even though Chris obviously isn't going to let him come. "You have some interesting shaped things in that drawer. Have you used all of them?"

He shakes his head no. "Not all of them I haven't. Do you... Sir, do you want to use one on me?" 

Chris slows his hand down on Darren's cock. "Describe to me the ones you haven't used." 

"There's... There's a pink one," he starts. It's big, very big and it vibrates but its one he hasn't used online with anyone. 

"We're going shopping soon," Chris decides. "We're going to buy toys that are ours, and you won't use them for anyone but me." 

He stops stroking Darren and goes to the drawer, finding the big pink vibrator. Something else catches his eye though, something still in the box with the safety seal gleaming. He holds up the box. "What about this one?" 

"Oh..." Darren looks surprised to see it. "Someone sent me that for a show. Sometimes I get, um, gifts and stuff. Things people want to pay me to use. But he never made another appointment and it looked weird." 

Chris grins and opens it up. It's thin, way thinner than any of Darren's other ones, and crooks near the tip. He's read about this one, saw it on a website when he was "researching" things that he could do that might bring Darren pleasure. 

Darren thinks something Chris had said once before, a comment about tentacles that led to a fun conversation, and he gets excited. Shifting on the bed, he makes himself more comfortable as he watches Chris open the packaging, taking the toy out and playing with it, testing it. 

"You like that one?"

"I think you're going to like it." Chris grabs the lube and slicks it up, even though it's no bigger than one of his fingers at the the tip and then shaft is even more slender. He starts to jerk Darren off again and pushes it in, turning on the vibration when he thinks that it's close to the right spot.

Darren gasps and jerks again on the bed. His eyes widening as the wand vibrates over his prostate; his cock jerking on his stomach. "F-f-fuuuuck!" He cries out. "Oh, fucking fuck--"

Chris pulls it back a little, not wanting the stimulation to be that direct. Not yet, anyway. He rubs his thumb over the head of Darren's cock and feels the precome drooling out of it. 

Darren whimpers brokenly and moves, back onto the toy, forward into Chris' hand-- anywhere, just trying to get some sort of stimulation that will send him over the edge. He tries to grab onto Chris' neck and pull him down and only realizes too late that he is still handcuffed to the bed.

The more Darren moves, the more Chris pulls it away. He waits to see how long it'll take Darren to figure that out. 

It takes longer than Darren would like to admit; his mind is tired and strung out and after a few fruitless attempts at sliding back down on the toy, Darren finally relaxes and sags in his bindings. 

Chris rewards him by pressing the toy in deep to the right spot, watching Darren's cock flex and stiffen in the air rhythmically with each uneven burst of vibration. "So beautiful," Chris murmurs, reaching out and trailing a finger down the rigid shaft and then back up to rub just under the head. 

Darren preens at the complement, beaming up at Chris. He wants to be good, do so good for him. His cock jerks again as Chris runs the vibrator closer to his prostate, a bunch of precome pulsing out and dribbling down his cock and onto his balls.

The shaft of the vibrator is so thin and flexible that it's easy to twist it all around and try new positions, to see what kind of reactions he could drag out of Darren. Every few minutes he just stops moving it all together and leaves it pressed there while he keeps jerking Darren off. 

This time when he holds it still he says, "You can try to fuck yourself on it." He holds his hand still at the head of Darren's cock for Darren to thrust into and the vibrator just out of reach of his prostate inside of Darren so he has to move but can't ever have both at once. 

Darren whines and begins to rock back and forth, up into his fist and back on the vibrator. It feels so good on his prostate, he begins to circle his hips and push back, just working it into him, wanting more and deeper.

"You're working for it aren't you, honey?" Chris asks, watching with sympathy in his eyes that isn't reflected in his actions.

"God feels--" He gasps and groans and rocks back down on the vibrator again. "Want more oh god yessss--"

Chris looks at the angry purple red of Darren’s dick and the sweat on his forehead. He’s not sure how much is too much, so he has to ask. "Green still?"

"So green," Darren pants, nodding.

"You want a big dick filling you up right now baby?" Chris asks. "You want to get stretched wide open?"

"Oh god--oh god yes fuck please," he begs openly.

"You're doing so good right now, Darren, I'm going to give you a choice now. I'll take the ring off and let you come right now, or I will fuck you - but you can't come."

Darren groans at the options but he already knows what he's gonna choose. "Leave it on, fuck me daddy." When given the option of anything and having Chris fuck him, he will always, always choose Chris inside him. It makes him feel so good and so connected to Chris to have him above him, pushing his legs open and his dick inside him. 

Chris pulls the vibrator out of Darren and sets it aside. He's not done with it yet, but he's not going to tell Darren that. He stretches Darren without really letting him enjoy it, shying away from giving any pressure on the places where Darren needs it most.

Darren whines and pushes and tries to ride back on his fingers but Chris won't let him and he whimpers. "Chris, Chris please I want... I want more..."

As soon as Darren begs, Chris removes his fingers all together. He takes his time putting on the condom and lubing himself up, then eases back inside. "You feel so good. Nice and tight little ass for daddy to fuck."

Darren groans and lifts his ass up, trying to make himself open wider for Chris. "Need you in me Chris, need to feel you in me god you're so good in me daddy."

Chris admires how much control Darren still has over his body even with his hands bound. Next time, he thinks, he'll have to do the feet, too. He shivers thinking of Darren spread eagle on the bed. 

For now this does just fine though. He feeds his cock into Darren's greedy hole until he's as deep as he can go and then pulls out, slamming back in. 

"Fuck!" Darren cries out. His head falls back and whines, high in the back of his throat. His body feels so good and so well used. "Fuck, fuck yes! God so fucking good."

Chris doesn't try to hold back. This is for Darren, ultimately, but what Darren wants is Chris to use him. So that's exactly what Chris does. He fucks into Darren hard and fast, and if it feels good for Darren that's almost incidental. Chris doesn't stop until he's on the verge of coming and then - he pushes through and keeps going. He slams forward and grunts hard as his orgasm barrels into him, flooding the condom. 

Darren's fingers curl around the rope and tighten it around his wrist as he holds on, needing to grab onto something. "Fuck I want... God, _Christ_ \--" He whimpers, eyes squeezing shut as his cock _throbs_ but he can't _come_.

Chris stays in Darren, even stays mostly hard. "Ready, baby?" He asks. "Breathe for me. I don't want you to pass out." 

He undoes the cock ring, tugging it off and tossing it aside, and then he grabs the vibrator and adds a little more lube before he pushes it into Darren. He grins and then turns it on, gasping hard himself at the way the vibrations feel against his overstimulated cock. 

Darren screams out, his head flying back and his body practically jerking up off the bed as he jerks and comes everywhere.

Chris strokes him through it, come come spurting hard and dripping across Darren's gorgeous skin, over Chris's wrist and fingers and slicking everything. 

"God, you're perfect," Chris moans, turning the vibrator off and then gently pulling both of them out of Darren. 

Darren whimpers brokenly, his cock gives one last sluggish pulse of come, it sliding down his cock. He feels so exhausted, so absolutely run ragged he is unable to do anything but sag in his bindings.

Chris grabs a towel from earlier and very quickly wipes Darren up, then puts aside everything else. He undoes the cuffs from Darren's arms and then gathers him up, listening for the hitching in Darren's breath and feeling the way his body trembles. "Got you, beautiful," he whispers, pressing kisses to the side of Darren's face. 

Darren curls into Chris' body, tucking his face in his neck and breathes him in deeply. "Fuck," he whispers softly, his body still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm.

Chris has both arms firmly wrapped around Darren, practically suffocating him with the tightness of the embrace. "You were perfect," Chris says, kissing the top of his head this time. "You are always so perfect for me."

Darren rolls onto his back, pulling Chris down on top of him, wanting to feel his weight pressing him down into the bed. He smiles and nuzzles at whatever bit of skin he can reach, feeling _good_.

"Need something to drink, baby?" Chris asks, voice tender. 

He shakes his head and tightens his arms around Chris' waist, keeping him there. "No, no, I'm good." 

"Okay. I'll stay right here," Chris promises. 

"... maybe sleep a bit?" He asks hopefully, yawning slightly as thunder booms around them. 

"Sleep sounds good." Chris tugs the blanket they'd pushed aside to keep from getting messy back up over them again and rests on top of Darren, grounding him as they fall asleep.

* 

It isn’t a long nap but it is long enough to refresh Darren after the exhausting round of sex. He wakes up but refrains from actually _waking_ further and just nuzzles further into Chris. The bed smells of both of them and of sex and the sheets are so warm around them and there is still rain pounding down on the roof and Darren wants nothing more from this moment than this. Chris is still asleep, dreaming of a warm beach and a pool and Darren and something else that slips from his grasp as he comes to the surface of it. He whines, wanting to go back, sand under his toes and Darren's mouth on his. 

Darren smiles at the whines and presses his lips to Chris' cheek. "Mm, it's okay. Come back to me," he purrs, rubbing his nose against his jawline. 

Chris sighs deeply and turns his face toward Darren's, pouting just a little when he doesn't get the kiss his dream-self is wanting. 

Chris' pout is just too adorable; Darren laughs at it before giving in and just pressing his lips to his. A very chaste kiss. 

Chris smiles, happy with that. "'s time to get up?" 

"Mm, hungry?" He asks. He stretches his legs out alongside Chris's own, tangling them up together. 

"Starving," Chris says. He's not sure what time it is but his stomach tells him breakfast was way too long ago.

"Order in or find something?" Darren asks, mumbling into Chris' armpit.

"Make Joey bring us something," Chris grins. He wraps his arm around Darren protectively. 

"Mm, don't know if he'll be back soon. You may start eating me first."

Chris scrunches up his face. "I'm not into cannibalism."

I was thinking of something else of mine you could eat," Darren mumbles before breaking off into giggles.

"Not until you can say it with a straight face," Chris says, pretending to be perfectly serious. "Isn't that the rule? If you're too young to say it, you're too young to do it?"

Darren quiets and looks up at Chris steadily. "God I need you to fuck me Chris. Need to feel your big dick in my ass, pushing me open and fucking filling me with your come. Need you daddy, god need you so fucking bad. Give it to me? Make me feel better?"

"Oh, jesus." Chris curses under his breath and then rolls on top of Darren, straddling him. "Yes, yeah. Daddy's gonna fuck you so hard-" 

He stops when he hears a noise, looking around. It's Darren's phone. 

"Just... ignore it," he mutters, grabbing Chris for a kiss but his phone keeps ringing. Chris sighs and shoves him off. 

"Go answer it. It could be a job." Darren sighs and bends over the bed, showing off his ass as he answers. " 'llo?"

"Heeeey baby boy," a female voice comes down the line. "You planning on coming out with us tonight?" 

Darren groans and flops back on Chris, phone still in hand. "That still on?"

"Damn right it is. So, you in or out?" 

"Hold on," he puts his hand over the phone and looks back at Chris. "You feel like going out tonight? Or you want to be lazy?"

As much as Chris wants to just keep Darren all to himself, he's also curious about the rest of Darren's life here. He wants to feel like he's a part of everything, especially since he plans on moving here. "Lets go out," he agrees. 

Darren double checks with Chris before turning back to his phone. "Yeah, I'll be there. Bringing the boy toy too," he adds, grinning when Chris pushes him slightly.

"So who was that?" Chris asks, once Darren's off the phone. "Tell me about these people I'm going to meet."

"That was Lauren. She's really nice, Joey knew her before I came to LA and introduced me. She's small but... feisty?" He attempts in explanation. "Tiny, dorky, lots of fun."

"Small but feisty, dorky, and fun?" Chris grins. "Hm, that doesn't remind me of anyone I know..."

Darren pauses before smirking over at Chris and sliding on top of him carefully. "Well, you already show a propensity for enjoying them so you should do just fine."

"Just as long as I don't fall for this one, because I'm still not on board with the female parts," Chris says, grinning. He reaches up and rubs his fingertips over Darren's jaw, feeling the stubble. 

"No falling for anyone else," Darren mumbles happily, kissing Chris back. His tongue slides past chris' lips to tease at his.

Chris presses his thumb to the corner of Darren's mouth while they kiss, feeling the dampness and then slipping the finger inside when he pulls his mouth away. Darren shuts his eyes and starts to suck it right away, obedient. 

His eyes close, lashes fanning across his cheek as he just suckles softly at Chris' thumb. His tongue gently touches the tip, curling around it before he returns to just sucking.

"You look so happy doing that," Chris says softly. "I feel like I should be making fun of you, but it's really hot."

"Maybe I really like sucking something of yours," he responds quietly, his voice low. He opens his eyes slightly, looking up at Chris from underneath long eyelashes.

Chris rubs his damp thumb over Darren's bottom lip and then kisses him again. "How long before we need to go meet your friends?"

Darren looks over to the clock. "Uh, half an hour? Give or take. Why...? We can make it longer. They can wait," he mumbles, leaning forward to press a few kisses to Chris' bare skin before sucking on his neck. "We can get dinner late."

Chris laughs and then playfully pushes him away. "I don't want to start off like that. I know you. Half an hour isn't long enough."

"It's long enough for you," Darren says, sliding a hand over to grip Chris' cock. Yeah Darren wants to get off, who doesn't, but at the same time, the idea of maybe doing this, going again with Chris and not getting off yet... letting it just stay until they come back... yeah he kinda likes that idea. 

"Let me suck you off daddy," he begs softly directly into Chris' ear. "Please let me?"

Chris can see what Darren wants right away. "Well, you have been such a good boy for me today..." Chris pretends like he's only doing this for Darren. "Okay, you can suck me."

Darren groans and he quickly falls to the floor, on his knees. They hit hard but he's not paying attention at all, moving instead to push Chris' thighs open wide so he can see his beautiful cock and nice heavy balls.

Chris isn't fully hard yet, but he kind of likes that Darren has to work for it once in awhile. His breath ghosts over his cock, hot and wet as he noses gently at it. His tongue flicks out and he runs it over the head, watching as Chris' cock begins to harden and lengthen.

He plays with Darren's hair, pushing the bouncy curls from his face. Darren's lips are still pink and swollen from all the making out, and he looks like sin incarnate when he looks up at Chris through those lashes. "Suck me," Chris orders

Darren shudders softly in Chris' hands but he moves immediately forward, taking Chris' cock into his mouth and sucking it down his throat.

Chris puts both hands in Darren's hair and starts to guide his mouth back and forth, fucking down Darren's throat. He goes gently at first, but then faster when he knows Darren can take it.

Darren relaxes his throat, opens his mouth up wide and lets Chris move him where he wants him. He wants Chris to fuck his throat, to take from him and he happily lets him. He wraps his hands back behind his back, fingers curling over his wrist to hold them there.

It makes Chris breathless to see Darren behaving so well, without Chris even having to ask. He gets to his feet, no longer content with just sitting and rocking. He cups one hand under Darren's chin and feels the slickness of saliva that's dripped there, not really caring. He grips Darren's hair in his other hand and really starts to fuck his mouth, panting and giving it everything. 

Darren swallows around the head each time it begins to slide down his throat. His eyes water up a bit but he keeps them locked on Chris' beautiful face, being a good boy for him.

When he knows he's close, Chris pulls back and jerks off the last few seconds. It's just the push he needs and then he's coming, streaking Darren's face with it and then letting the last few spurts pool on his tongue. "Oh, fuck. Stay like that." He fumbles out and grabs his phone, taking a picture of Darren with the pearly thick come dripping down his face. 

Darren's cock is throbbing as he stays still, Chris' come on his face and he makes sure to look up at him with wide, open eyes as the camera clicks. "Do I look good like this daddy?" He asks, voice deep and raspy from Chris' cock.

Chris leans down and gives him a messy, sticky kiss. "You look perfect for me, baby. And your cock is so nice and hard..." He reaches down and gives it a couple of strokes. "You want to make daddy really proud, sweetheart?"

He nods, come still streaked across his face. "Yeah, yeah I wanna be so good for you daddy," he begs openly. 

Chris hands him a towel from the floor. "Wipe your face up, beautiful. Then I have a surprise for you." 

He goes to Darren's draw (which makes it not _really_ a surprise, since it's Darren's own toy collection) and finds a small but nicely thick plug, flared at the base. He grabs it and the lube and then turns around. "I want to be able to fuck you as soon as we get back, without having to get you ready. So if you want to make daddy happy you'll wear this while we're out."

Darren eyes the plug and then looks back at Chris, his eyes widening. He licks his lips at it and turns, bending over and opening his legs up. "You gonna put it in me daddy?"

Chris kneels behind him and grabs the lube, slicking up the plug. He's still stretched from earlier so it goes in - not easily, but without much discomfort. He admires the way it looks snug inside Darren's body and then guides Darren to sit up. "How's that, baby? Too much?" 

Darren rocks back on it, feeling it fill him up so completely. He whines and pushes back, wanting to feel it fucking him.

"Now go clean up so you won't look like a mess when we meet your friends," Chris says, smiling. He's very pleased with how wrecked Darren looks right now.

Darren whines but stands, stumbling slightly. He moves on shaky legs, his stance a bit wide at first as he gets used to feeling the plug inside him. It doesn't take him long to change, pulling on nice, tight jeans and a t-shirt, he runs his fingers through his hair, going with the "artfully tousled" look.

Chris steps up behind Darren and slides his hands into the front pockets of Darren's jeans. "Something just occurred to me," he says, chin on Darren's shoulder. "I have no clothes."

"Means I get to dress you in mine, hm?" He says excitedly. "Or maybe... Joey's pants would probably be better actually, but you can have a pair of my boxers if you want." He turns his head and _grins_ at Chris.

"Yes, please." Chris wraps his arms around him in a hug, maybe pressing a little close to his ass on purpose, and then steps back. "And a shirt from you."

Darren whines as Chris steps back. He wants to feel him pressing closer but Chris laughs and gently pushes him towards the door. "Clothes," he reminds him. 

"Right, yeah. Underwear in the top drawer there, I'll just go grab some pants from Joey," Darren says.

Chris changes quickly, wearing Darren's striped boxer briefs and finding a t-shirt that looks like it'll fit. Chris is taller and a little wider so the shirt goes tighter in the shoulders than it probably does on Darren, but it isn't bad. 

Darren pauses in the doorway, his eyes looking over Chris' shoulders and down the slope of his back, admiring him before he enters and hands the pants over. "Here, I think these should work alright."

They're a little bit long, but not too bad. Chris admires himself in the mirror, hands rubbing over his own ass. "Do I meet your approval?" Chris asks, doing a little spin for Darren. 

Darren's hands reach out and run over Chris' backside, feeling and groping before he grins. "Yeah, look good," he encourages, giving it a squeeze.

Chris reaches down and grabs Darren's wrists to tug him in, kissing him. "I should call my mom. Give me just a minute to talk to her? I don’t want her telling me to come home while we're out." 

Darren nods. "I'll be in the kitchen then." He presses a kiss to Chris' lips before turning to give him some privacy. 

He grabs a beer from the fridge, cracking it open and knocking a bit of it back. He settles in and lets that help relax him. He's going out with his friends and taking his (new) boyfriend out with him and it’s going to be awesome and nothing will go wrong.

Chris comes out of the bedroom five minutes later. "She says the roads are too wet and she doesn't want me driving back tonight, especially as it looks like it will rain again." 

He feel victorious. Even the weather is on his side. 

Darren beams and reaches out for Chris. His fingers wrap around his hips as he pulls them in close. "Good. I think she wants us to have sex. Clearly." He grins and drinks more from his beer before nuzzling into his neck.

"I might change my mind," Chris says, nuzzling back. They probably look ridiculous just clinging to each other in the kitchen of Darren's apartment, but he doesn't care. He loves these arms around him. "And take you back to bed and just kiss you for hours." 

"Mm, yeah I like how that sounds." He leans into Chris' body, mouth opening to him and his tongue eager for more. His back arches, he moves further into him and moans when the plug passes over his prostate suddenly.

Chris steps back neatly, grinning at the sound. "Never mind. I just remembered why I want to go out."

"To torture me?" Darren asks, sticking his bottom lip out and pouting. 

Chris leans forward and bites at the pouty lip. "Yes." 

Darren _groans_ , loving when Chris uses his teeth on him. "So _evil_ ," he mumbles, barely able to contain himself from grabbing Chris and rutting against him right now.

"If it's too much, just say yellow or red," Chris reminds him. "I brought one of the little things of lube in your drawer in case it gets uncomfortable."

Darren smiles, leaning in and nuzzling against Chris' neck. He presses a kiss there, never once safe-wording. He has no intention of doing that tonight; not with the way Chris has been so obviously enjoying this. 

"Is Joey coming out?" Chris asks. He's a little bit curious, though he still feels odd about the little show they'd put on for him last night. To the best of Chris's knowledge, Darren is the only person that had ever jerked off to Chris before last night.

"Mmhm, he's probably going to meet us there after he's done with working. Probably at the club. You have your ID babe?"

"Oh, hold on." Chris grabs his pants from the night before and pulls out his wallet. "I'll probably need money, too, right?" 

"Mm, could be good to have in case," he agrees, waiting for Chris to grab his wallet. "Alright, let's go. Getting hungry." He snags Chris' hand and tugs him towards the waiting cab.

Darren slides inside, pulling Chris along behind him.” So how many people are going to be here?" Chris asks, getting nervous.

"Ooh ten? Maybe a bit more? Depends. Probably more when we get to the club. Probably just five or six at dinner." He looks over at Chris, cocking his head at how nervous he seems. "You're awesome, you know that?" He reaches over and takes his hand, squeezing it.

"I'm seventeen and they're all probably in their twenties," Chris points out. "They're going to ask you why you're dating a _kid_."

"Because he's amazing to me," Darren says softly, seriously. He looks over at Chris when the cab stops at a red light and gives him another smile. "I don't doubt you for me. You don't need to doubt you either."

"I just... worry about your friends doubting me. Even if it doesn't matter, if I'm going to live here - I don’t want it to be awkward every time they come over, or we all hang out." He squeezes Darren's hand. 

"Hey, don't worry, okay?" He says, squeezing his hand again. "Joey loves you."

"Well, as long as Joey loves me..." Chris pretends like that makes it all better. 

"If Joey likes you, the other people are going to love you. I just know it." The car takes another turn and pulls up outside of a little restaurant stuck on the corner of a rundown center. "Come on," he jumps up and hurries out of the car, paying the driver quickly before moving as fast as he can with the plug inside him over to Chris and grabbing his hand. Darren pulls him close and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. 

"You're my boyfriend and they will like you because of that and because you are awesome. Now come on, I want to show off my amazing boy." He grins and tugs on his hand.

Chris slides his arm around Darren's waist, leaning into him as they walk inside. 

Darren looks around, spotting Lauren as she jumps up and runs to him, grabbing him for a quick hug. "Hey darling!" He says, hugging her back. "I want you to meet my boyfriend, Chris." 

"Ooh, so we finally get to meet him then? The things I've heard from Joey..." She starts, turning to Chris. She just smiles and holds her hand out. "I'm Lauren."

Lauren is tiny, and Chris can already tell just as feisty as Darren indicated. "I'm afraid to know what he said."

She grins evilly and takes his other side, inserting her arm through his. "Well, there is a lot he could have said, I'm sure, but why don't you just come with me for a moment while I go and grab another drink?" She tugs on his arm, giving Darren a significant look. 

Darren looks at Chris, he knows how worried he is but Darren trusts Lauren. He kisses Chris' cheek. "You'll bring him back to me? One piece? And not traumatized?"

"Of course," she swears, nodding.

Chris gives Darren a terrified look and mouths 'save me' but lets Lauren lead him away. Darren mouths that he is okay as he waves him on. 

Lauren tucks her arm in closer to Chris as they make their way to the jukebox. "So Chris, tell me about yourself," she invites.

"Uh - I'm trying to be an actor. I live near Fresno right now, but I'm moving here in about a month." He has no idea if Darren's told them that he's in high school still or not. He realizes now he might should have asked how much they knew about him. 

She nods along with what he's saying as she flips through the CD's available. "You are down right adorable Chris," she says honestly, turning to him and smiling. "Do you know that you're Darren's first boyfriend? I mean, I know his job is what it is and he's done some things but you're his first boyfriend and certainly the first guy he's introduced to us."

Chris decides that honesty is the best policy, and least likely to get his ass kicked. He's sure all of Darren's friends aren't as tiny as Darren and Lauren are. "He's my first boyfriend, too."

She looks over at Chris again. "Aww, you really are adorable Chris." She pinches his cheeks and coos at him. "I like you already. Okay, go on, tell me more about you."

"There's not much else to tell," Chris says. "I'm pretty boring."

"I'm sure you’re not boring at all. Joey didn't tell us much about you honestly," she adds, finally turning to him once she’s picked out a song. "Just that he knew Darren was seeing a guy and he wouldn't stop talking about him. So, all I really know is how ridiculous Darren has been about you."

Chris just grins a little bit and looks down. He's pretty sure he's blushing too but hopefully it's too dark for her to notice that. 

"Alright you, come on, I'll take you back to your boy." She shakes her head and takes his arm once more, pulling him back to their table as her song begins to play. 

"Cee! Hey, all in one piece, yeah?" Darren checks, immediately opening his arms up so that Chris can slide into the booth and next to him.

Chris plasters himself against Darren's side. "Yes, she treated me with tender loving care."

"Aw good," Darren murmurs, pressing a quick kiss to Chris' lips. With how things have been between them back at Darren's apartment, it feels odd to have Chris being the shy, quiet one, leaving Darren to take charge. 

"Hey, dudes!" Joey's voice rings out. He slides into the booth beside Chris, one of the only empty spots left, and starts saying hello to everyone else who is there. 

"Joey," Darren reaches out to bump fists with him. "I see you're off early tonight. Very nice. Going to make it to the club with us then?" 

Joey gives him a look. "What you think I'd miss this? Pft. I need to get myself down tonight."

"Right." Chris gives him a nervous smile. 

Joey seems to realize that he's a little overwhelmed and gives him a grin back, reaching over to pat his arm. "And we gotta introduce you to the LA night life, buddy."

Darren bounces in his seat before stopping, realizing how that is problematic right now. "Um, er, uh, yeah," he grits out, forcing a moan down as he grips the edge of the table. Chris is immediately aware of what Darren's doing, and it actually helps to ground and calm him some. He rubs a hand up and down over Darren's thigh. 

"Fuck man," Darren breathes, having to take a moment. Joey looks oddly at them, raising an eyebrow to Darren to see if he's okay but no one else notices.

Someone comes over to get their drink orders. Chris sticks with a diet coke - he's not going to worry about getting drunk and embarrassing himself in front of Darren's friends. Plus, he wants to stay nice and in control to take care of Darren tonight. 

Darren doesn't say anything about his drink choice. Yet. Once they get to the club however, he plans on buying Chris a few drinks to get him loose and pliant.

Chris keeps his hand on Darren's leg, rubbing up and down and squeezing a little. 

Darren's friends all start talking about a one man show one of them is putting on, how they're all planning on invading the stage at different nights. It sounds fun, and kind of adult but young at the same time. Darren moves closer to Chris under the pretense of making room for Brian. He presses his nose to the crook of his jaw and smiles, kissing there.

"Doing okay?" He asks him softly.

Chris sees some of Darren's friends looking at them but he tries not to be uncomfortable. Darren just being there makes it easier to relax. He nods. "Yeah, this is fun. How are you doing?"

He scrunches his nose. "It's uh... Yeah. I think I'm used to everything and then I move and ..." he shudders gently. "Yeeeeaaah."

"In that case, we're definitely dancing later," Chris says, shifting so that his hip bumps Darren's and jostles him. 

Darren groans, unable to hide it. Joey casts him another look. "Doing okay dude?"

"He's fine," Chris answers for him. He gives Darren a look and then when he's sure Joey isn't listening again leans over and whispers to Darren, "Someone's being a bad boy. If you can't be quiet for me, we'll have to take it out."

Darren bites down on his bottom lip, giving him a look. "Yes sir," he says quietly.

Chris kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Dinner finishes quietly, Darren complacent to sit next to Chris, his hand on Darren's thigh as the others talk around him. He leads Chris out and to the cab rank, standing with him as they wait.

"You good with this?" He asks softly, making sure this is still something Chris wants to do.

Chris does feel better. Darren's friend's are cool and funny and friendly, at least the ones that he's met tonight. He likes that he already knows Joey, too. "Yeah, I am. This is fun."

"Mmk. Come on, this one is ours." He pulls Chris into the cab, cuddling up next to him.

Since they're taking the cab alone Chris is a little more brave. He slides a hand down the back of Darren's pants to feel the wide base of the plug and press in on it.

Darren gasps hard, rocking back on Chris' hand, wanting him to push it in him deeper. He whines softly, biting his bottom lip and about two seconds away from panting and begging.

"Color?" Chris whispers. "We can go home right now if it's too much." 

“Green, so fucking green," Darren whimpers. His eyelashes fluttering as he rocks back.

Chris gives him a long, deep kiss as a reward for being so good. He doesn't come up for breath until they're at the bar where a small group is gathered outside.

Darren follows Chris as he leans away, trying to follow his lips and keep kissing him. Chris pushes him back and Darren whines, pouting but leaning back so he can pay the cab driver. "Come on," he says, trying to remain good as he slides out of the cab.

"Darren!" A cute, bouncy looking girl - with some very bouncy and very on display parts - heads over to them. She gives Darren a kiss on the cheek. "Sweetie, where have you been? I haven't seen you out in ages!"

If Chris were just slightly less of a mature human being, he would growl.

Darren smiles at her, kisses her cheek and settles back against Chris' side. "Been busy," he says with a shrug. 

"Oh yeah?" She grins and bounces on her toes, other parts of her bouncing as well. Darren won't lie, he does appreciate the bouncing bits but they hold nothing against any of Chris'. 

"Yeah. Christy, I'd like you to meet Chris, my boyfriend," he introduces, looking over at him and smiling. 

"... _boyfriend_?" She repeats, blinking and looking at Chris confusedly. 

"Yeah," he wraps an arm around Chris and just looks at her with an easy smile on his face. 

"I ... didn't know you were gay," is all she says, still looking back and forth between them. 

"He's not," Chris breaks in. This is not really the ideal way to make friends but he can't help it. "But you know us pesky gays, always converting your straight boys with the power of dicks. It's all in the blowjobs." 

His voice drops to a whisper for the last part. 

Darren bites down on his bottom lip to keep from laughing. He has never seen this side of Chris but is amazing; he loves it. It does remind him of his strong, domineering side and it gets him hot. 

"Mm, definitely in the blow jobs," he agrees, winking at Christy.

"Oh. Well." Christy just kind of gapes at them both. Her face turns red and she turns away, mumbling something under her breath. 

Chris cuts his eyes at Darren, slightly guilty. "Sorry."

"God, that was so hot," Darren breathes, turning to him and grabbing his face for a hard kiss. 

"She looked at you like she wanted to eat you alive," Chris says, his tone making it obvious that he has no intention of tolerating that.

"Not available," he mumbles, kissing him again, needfully. "I can hear you about to growl and just-- _fuck_ \--"

Chris leans in and whispers. "Because you're _mine_." 

Darren's eyes close and he shivers. "Fuck. _Yours_ ," he whispers back, nodding his head fervently. 

Chris slides one hand into the back pocket of Darren's jeans as they walk over to the group. He has to take it out to shake hands with a few people that he's introduced to, but he puts it back as soon as he's done. 

Darren seems oblivious but a few of these women actually seem to be giving him frequent looks. Chris definitely feels like he needs to stake his claim. Darren happily curls into Chris' side. He feels... taken care of, in a pleasant way and it is a warm feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. They shuffle forward in the line until they're at the bouncer, handing over their ID's and then being waved in. 

Darren hurries over to the bar, pulling Chris along behind him. "My round first," he says, slapping a twenty on the counter. He orders them two beers and hands one over to Chris, grinning widely.

The club is loud and a bit busy, bodies moving together everywhere but not actually bad. Chris likes the way Darren is bouncing and swaying to the music, especially when he can see the plug hitting the right place and the way Darren reacts instantly. 

Darren knocks back the rest of his beer back and puts the empty glass on the bar. His friends are heading over to them, streaming around them to order at the bar as he leans in and presses himself to Chris. He presses a kiss to his neck and then another one a bit lower and another. 

"Are they always like that?" Chris hears someone ask. 

"Yep." Joey sounds amused and maybe a little proud. "Just sit back and enjoy the show. Or don't, but they're not gonna stop, so you might as well enjoy it."

Darren hears it but he doesn't care. He wraps his hands around Chris' hips and presses closer, pulling them together as he begins to nibble at the base of his neck. 

"So like... around the apartment...?" Someone asks. 

"Oh, its better." Darren can hear the smugness in Joey's voice there and he chuckles into Chris' neck.

Chris plays with Darren's hair, leaning back. He's not passive, he's just 's allowing Darren to play. One hand rubs up and down Darren's back reassuringly.

Darren whines softly, pressing his head into Chris' hand. He likes the attention and the fingers in his hair. 

"Chris," he murmurs, running his nose up his neck until his lips are against Chris' ear. "Chris, lets dance."

"Finish your beer," Chris orders, then laughs when Darren tips it up and chugs it. He lets Darren lead him onto the dance floor. "We're not being very social with your friends." 

"See 'em all the time," Darren murmurs. He doesn't care, he wants to have Chris body moving against his on the dance floor. His hands wrap around his lower back as his hips begin to move to the beat.

"Good enough for me." Chris lets Darren lead the dance, because Darren is better at it, but he pays careful attention to how Darren moves his body. 

The beat is low and deep and Darren pulls them into a dance that follows, slow and dirty with his hips grinding against Chris'. He slots a thigh in between Chris' legs and begins to move against his own thigh, his cock hard and very pronounced in the tight jeans he's wearing.

I bet you're making a mess in those jeans, aren't you?" Chris asks, keeping his voice low. "I could take you into the bathroom and check for myself."

"Don't have anything on underneath them," Darren whispers. "Know that don't you? Wanted it to be easier for you to check the plug." He gives Chris a cheeky grin and grinds harder up on his thigh. 

"Do you need more lube? I don't want you to get too uncomfortable," Chris says. "I want to be able to take it right out and put my cock in its place as soon as we get home."

Darren groans and shoves his hips forward. "Yeah, am good. Fine thanks Sir," he replies back quietly. 

"Just want to make sure my baby boy is happy," Chris says, then yanks him even closer. He gets both hands in the back of Darren's jeans and squeezes his ass. 

Hearing Chris say that goes right to his head and he whiiiines as Chris pulls him in hard. "Fuck, Sir," he whimpers, letting Chris move him where he wants.

Chris doesn't realize that they aren't alone anymore until a warm body presses against him from behind. He jerks his head around, but it's just Joey. "Refreshments," Joey announces, and Chris realizes he's balancing three little shot glasses in hands, hence the body check to get Chris's attention. 

"Ooh," Darren says happily, reaching for it. He grabs the shot glass and waits until Chris has his score he clinks glasses with him and knocking his back.

Chris knocks his back too, shuddering as it burns down his throat. "Thanks," he says. Joey gives him a nod and a smile and starts to walk away, but Chris reaches back and grabs his wrist. "Dance?" He asks, then glances over at Darren to make sure it's okay. 

Darren just grins and leans in closer to Chris as Joey moves in next to them, coming up behind Darren and wrapping arms around his waist.

Chris puts his hands back in Darren's back pockets, stepping in closer when the crowd around them swells. He can feel Joey now too, though, heat of Joey's front pressing into the backs of his fingers through the thin layer of denim. Darren is grinding and swaying happily between them, totally in his element. 

His hips rock forward into Chris and then back into Joey. It doesn't take him long before he feels comfortable, relaxing and pushing into him.

Chris knows that Joey doesn't know what he's doing to Darren, but Chris does. He enjoys the little gasps and sounds Darren makes when the plug shifts just the right way.

So he takes his hands out of Darren's pants and reaches for Joey to pull him in closer. Joey looks a little surprised but not at all like he minds, pressing in close to Darren's ass. 

"Fucking hell--" Darren gasps hard. He begins whimpering and pushing into Chris, wanting more.

"What did you do to him?" Joey marvels. Chris doesn't say anything, just smiles mysteriously. 

Darren's head falls back onto Joey's shoulder as he pushes his ass back, riding into him. He can feel Joey's cock and that's not a normal thing at all but he certainly doesn't mind it. Especially when it pushes on the base of the plug inside him.

Chris notices Darren leaning back into Joey and as much as he likes this thing they've got going on, something hot flares inside of him. He leans forward and latches his mouth onto Darren's neck, sucking hard enough that he knows it will hurt, that it'll mark for days. He gets one leg between Darren's thighs and presses up, again just to the point of pain.

Darren's eyes fly open and his body pushes back against Chris' as he cries out. It's so painful it's good or it's so good it's painful, Darren isn't quite sure which one it is but he wants Chris to never stop.

Chris spins them around so that Darren's on the other side and he is between Darren and Joey. Joey doesn't seem to mind, moving against Chris just as easily as he had Darren. Chris fists his hand into Darren's hair and guides their mouths together while he leans back into Joey's body, enjoying that he's just a little bit taller than Chris is.

Darren whines again because he no longer has the delicious press of Joey's bulge pressing into the base of the plug. But Chris looks so good, rocking and moving against Joey's body, the three of them moving together as Joey begins to really work into Chris' ass.

There's a whistle as Lauren passes by. She says something to Joey, who just laughs. Darren whimpers and arches harder into Chris' body. He wants his hands back on his ass, wants to feel him pushing at the base of the plug. 

Chris is sensing that Darren might need to be taken care of sooner rather than later. He's got that desperate look in his eye, and Chris wants to draw it out but not go overboard. 

He's distracted for a moment by Joey's hands on his stomach though, and what feels like - lips, maybe? - on his neck. He gasps sharply and arches back into it, fingers gripping Darren to make sure he doesn't go anywhere either.

Darren just watches Chris; watches how he arches and moves and pushes back, as if pressing and demanding more. He can see Joey behind him, pressing closer. 

Joey runs a hand around Chris' stomach now that he knows he won't be pushed off and snugs his hips into the delicious curve of Chris' ass. He groans low in his throat as he softly sucks on the back of his neck.

Chris watches Darren, makes sure Darren is watching him, and then turns his head to the side just enough that his mouth is within kissing distance of Joey's. Their eyes meet briefly, just a flicker, and there's a damp press of a kiss. It's barely more than a peck at first, Chris's top lip between both of Joey's, but then Joey leans back in for another as his hand slides up Chris's shirt to press against his stomach. Chris's heart leaps into his throat and his cock gives a hard throb. This time hes the one that closes the distance between them, kissing Joey and letting his tongue slide slickly into Joey's mouth. 

His hands stay on Darren though, plastering their fronts together, and he reaches one hand around to slide it into Darren's pants and twist the plug around. His other hand goes behind _him_ , to the back of Joey's neck to deepen the kiss. 

Joey mutters something against Chris's mouth but Chris can't tell what it is, and he doesn't really care. He's hyper aware of Darren in front of him and he gets his fingers between the base of the plug and Darren's skin to pry it out a tiny bit and then press it back in. 

Darren stares at them, at where Chris and Joey are intertwined together. He groans softly and pushes in and bites down on the base of Chris's throat. Watching Chris dominate another guy is so hot but part of him just yearns for Chris to focus back on him. 

Chris breaks off the kiss to turn back to Darren, catching his mouth with lips still slick from Joey's tongue rubbing over them. He kisses Darren greedily, titillated by a taste of someone new but _craving_ what he knows, what is _his_. 

"Let's go," Chris says to Darren, grabbing his wrist. He looks over his shoulder at Joey and then impulsively gives him another kiss before he tells him,. "We're going home."

Darren beams when he has Chris back to himself and enjoys the kiss. He doesn't stop himself though from leaning in and grabbing the back of Joey’s neck and pulling him down for a deep, wet kiss. He imagines he can taste Chris in the corners of his mouth.

"Have fun," Darren encourages with a wink, his hand sliding down to grope the bulge there. "See you at home later." He turns away happily and pushes harder into Chris's arms, wanting to feel all of him against him. "You liked that," he says with a smirk.

Chris doesn't deny it. He did like it. He liked kissing Joey, and feeling him there, and the way Joey responded to him. He even liked watching Darren and Joey kiss, because he knew that if he uttered one word they'd both turn their focus back on him. He likes feeling like he's the one pushing the chess pieces around on the board. The really hot, sexy, horny chess pieces. 

"So did you," Chris shoots back, grinning. He's horny and happy and he likes that apparently he and Darren can do this and it's okay. He stops Darren just outside of the bar and pushes him against the wall, kissing him hard.

"Yeah," Darren agrees, grinning dumbly into the kiss. "You liked dancing with Joey. You liked turning him on. Like me watching you do that Cee?"

"I liked it," Chris agrees. He reaches up and pushes Darren's curls from his forehead. "It was fun for a few minutes. But that was foreplay and now I'm ready to go home and start building to the climax." 

He squeezes Darren's ass with both hands when he says climax. 

Darren groans hard and rides up against him. "God I wanna come so bad," he admits.

"And you can," Chris says. "You were so beautiful tonight, and your ass is going to be stretched open for me, isn't it? You're going to take me so well and I'm going to fuck you until you come, without touching yourself." 

Darren whines and pulls at Chris. "Take me," he pants. "Take me home. Need you now."

Chris is the one that gets the cab this time. The club is still hopping, still early in the night, so there aren't that many people to wait behind. It's only five minutes before they're piling in, Darren practically on Chris's lap.

He slides into his lap, unashamedly humping him. He needs to come and soon and with Chris's cock in him deep.

This cab driver seems to be enjoying the show, leering in the mirror at them, but Chris doesn't care. He whispers heatedly to Darren, "If he weren't watching I'd get your pants down and make you sit on my cock right now."

Darren pants into Chris's neck and he is just enough of a voyeur that he grins. "You think I care about him watching?" He whispers back. "If you told me to I'd fucking ride you right here, Cee." 

Chris groans. "Not until I can take my time with you.” 

Darren nuzzles at his ear before nipping his lobe. "Do whatever you want. Whatever you need Sir, want to do that for you."

"What I want is for you to come so hard you can't remember your name," Chris says, licking down his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he moans, riding down into his lap.

The cab driver pulls up in front of Darren's apartment and Chris shoves money at him. He over-tips but it’s possibly the best use of his cookie-scooping money ever.

Darren stumbles on his way out, grabbing at Chris and walking awkwardly against him back up to the apartment. "Come on, come on, come on," he urges, tugging hard. 

Chris watches him with a satisfied grin, going even slower to draw it out for Darren.

"Chriiiiiis," he whines. "Chris, Chris, Chris, fuck I need you now." He pants and starts tugging and pulling at clothes before he even has the apartment open.

"Stop," Chris orders him. "On your knees."

They are still outside the apartment, they haven't even made it inside yet. Anyone could walk by and see them right now and Darren doesn't care. He hits his knees faster than he thought possible.

Chris takes a moment to just enjoy how responsive Darren is. He says, "Key?" And waits for Darren to hand it to him. "Very good." 

Darren has to bite down on his lip to keep himself from whining out loud to Chris. Instead, his hand moves to subtly palm himself through his ridiculously tight jeans.

"Darren." Chris's voice goes sharp. "Did I give you permission to touch yourself?"

Darren's hand is whip fast to pull back. "No Sir," he responds obediently.

"Don't make me punish you, sweetheart," Chris says. "You've been so good for daddy all night long and I want you to be able to come. Daddy likes it when he can reward his baby, but bad little boys don't get to come, so they?"

"No," Darren answers. He groans though, more from what Chris is saying than not being able to come. Hearing Chris call him baby boy and then to hear him say daddy like that, it gets Darren going so fast.

Chris gets the door unlocked and holds it open. "I want you to go into the bedroom and get ready for me, okay? Take all your clothes off and leave the plug in. I’ll come check on you in a few minutes. I'm trusting you to be good for daddy and not touch yourself."

Darren takes the commands seriously, nodding to Chris. He never said Darren could stand back up, so instead, Darren crawls forward on his hands and knees through the doorway and into the apartment. He feels secure on his knees somehow, relaxed and waiting and like he knows Chris is going to take care of him. 

He crawls across the living room and into the bedroom where he pulls his clothes off, still on his knees. He leaves them in a puddle on the floor and climbs up into the bed and gets onto his hands and knees, face on the mattress and ass in the air, plug sticking out for Chris to see.

Chris hadn't expected that but fuck is it a beautiful sight to see. He feels deeply pleased, like the satisfaction is just thrumming through him, when Darren obeys him so beautifully. 

He strips down to his boxer briefs inside the bathroom and then looks at himself in the mirror. He barely recognizes the person staring back, but it feels more like who he was before was the imposter. This is just... it's _right_. 

He walks into the bedroom and Darren is there, picture perfect. 

Darren can practically _feel_ when Chris enters the room and he starts to whine. He opens his knees wider and begins to shake his ass, wanting to entice Chris in closer, to put a hand on him, to fuck him and come in him and use him.

Chris kneels behind Darren on the bed, admiring how beautifully he's presenting himself. He runs his hands over Darren's flank and up to his ass, spreading the cheeks apart to see his hole gaping around the plug, then slowly starts to tug it out. He gets it halfway then pops it back in. 

"Nooo, no no no, fuck Cee--" He whines and writhes on the bed. He wants to just feel Chris' cock inside him, wants to feel his... whatever Chris is to him all around him. "Please, please god, please fuck me now," he begs shamelessly.

"Quiet," Chris orders. "Unless you need me to leave you alone so you can get yourself under control." 

Chris wants to hear Darren's voice, but he doesn't want Darren to think that just begging alone gets him anything. Obedience gets him fucked; begging comes later.

Darren whimpers and turns his head until his face is smashed into the bed. He has to bite down hard on his bottom lip but he's able to quiet himself down.

Chris pets and rubs his back a little bit until some of the tension fades from Darren. 

The he does take the plug out, tossing it aside, and uses his thumbs to keep Darren's hole spread open. It's still glistening with lube and gorgeous. He wishes he really could just sink right in, but instead he reaches for a condom, glad the box is still out. 

Darren has to focus to breathe to keep himself from making noises as Chris' fingers explore. He can feel his thumb rubbing so softly at the skin on the edge, playing and teasing it and it feels so sensitive it's driving Darren crazy.

Chris has to take his hands off Darren to get the condom on, and even though Darren is still slick from the plug he adds lube, too. He doesn't want to hurt Darren. 

He pushes in gently and then pulls Darren so that Darren is on his lap, facing away, with Chris buried in him. Chris wraps his arms securely around Darren. "You can talk now, beautiful."

Darren's head falls back onto Chris' shoulder as he pants for breath. "Oh god. Oh crap, oh fucking _christ,_ " he mumbles as he shifts his hips to feel Chris' cock in him. He's worn the plug for a while so he's stretched out, but Chris still stretches him further.

Chris kisses the curve of Darren's neck, tasting sweat. "You can do whatever you want now, baby. You've been such a good boy, you can fuck yourself on me whatever way you want best. And you can come when you want, too - but no touching your cock. I want you to come because of me, and me alone, okay?"

Darren nods, understanding the instructions. He places his hands on Chris' thighs and begins to push himself up, letting gravity yank him back down onto Chris' cock. He moves like that, impaling himself over and over and picking up speed and thrust.

It takes every ounce of willpower Chris has not to totally lose and come in Darren, but he's determined to wait it out - because Darren might be pleasing him but for Chris, it's all about seeing Darren through to the end and giving him what _he_ needs. If what he needs is the most fantastic orgasm he's ever had, then... well. The least Chris can do is not come too soon.

Darren rides him a bit longer, squeezing around his cock each time he falls down on it. His moaning is growing louder and his thighs are aching but it is so worth it to feel this way, to have Chris' cock filling him like this. 

He keeps going until he's suddenly thrown over the edge, no warning, no work up to it, just immediately crying out and coming hard, cock jerking and spurting and coming flying out in front of him.

Chris has his hands on Darren's thighs, grounding him and keeping him settled as he jerks and spasms around Chris's cock. He lets out a whine himself as he struggles to hold on but can't, too turned on by how Darren feels around him. He whimpers and grinds in deep as he pulses and fills the condom with a thick, hot load of come.

Darren pants and falls completely limp on Chris, unable to move at all. He closes his eyes and just whimpers, letting Chris hold him up.

Chris pulls out to take the condom off and makes Darren move just long enough to strip the top blanket off and wipe Darren up with it, and then he's collapsing right beside Darren. He gathers Darren up in his arms and loops one leg over both of Darren's, holding him in tight against Chris. "You're perfect," he sighs, kissing Darren's forehead, his cheeks, down to his mouth. "You're so perfect for me." 

Darren shakes in his arms, still a bit overcome by the emotional and intensity of the orgasm. He feels drained and empty and unable to even move or speak.

"I've got you," Chris says, realizing that this has taken a lot out of Darren. He rubs his hands over Darren's back and doesn't let up the pressure of his arms at all. "I'm so proud of you. You're so good for me, Darren. You're everything I wanted."

Darren is quiet in his arms, just holding Chris back and tucking himself up closely. After a while he is able to calm himself enough to nuzzle into Chris' neck. "Everything, huh?"

"And _more_ ," Chris says, smiling. 

He laughs happily and nuzzles into Chris further, pressing kisses where he can.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Chris asks, wanting to focus on here and now and not when he leaves again. 

"Mmm more of this?" He teases.

"How did I know that's what you'd say?" Chris teases him, playing with his hair. 

"You seem to have my mind fairly figured out it seems," Darren agrees. "I do have a small little thing going on after lunch. You're welcome to come with me? Just going to see my agent at a small coffee shop not far from here."

"Your agent?" Chris looks excited. "Is this a job thing?" 

"Mm, she wants to discuss some things. Audition related so yeah, work." He smiles over at Chris and kisses his nose. 

"You don't mind me tagging along?" Chris is excited for Darren, but he doesn't want to be in the way. "Does she know you're gay? Or... bi, or whatever. Dating a guy. Does she know you're dating a guy? Most guys that can pass don't exactly want to advertise being any less than straight."

"Nah, we can go early. Or stay late, either one. Would be nice to actually leave this bed every so often, right?" He shifts against Chris' body, intertwining them further. "I haven't told her anything about what I'm doing or who with. That wasn't really information I thought she _needed_ to know. It was my business really."

Chris listens to Darren's response about his agent and then leans over to kiss Darren. "I hope dating me never means anything bad for your career."

"Oh I doubt it will mean much at all for internet porn and occasional coffee shop musician," he says with a wry grin. 

"But you're not going to be either of those things forever." Chris says it with conviction. "You're going to be a famous actor-slash-singer."

He laughs happily. "With a shady past and a hot ass boyfriend."

"I think the shady past just makes you interesting and edgy. You're a perfect fit for HBO." Chris grins. 

Darren beams at Chris. "Sounds good to me. We'll let my agent know right away, yeah?"

"And then I can give up on this career thing and be your pool boy." Chris snuggles in closer to Darren, smiling. "You don't even have to get a pool."

"Mm, how about cabana boy? Can I make you wear the little gold shorts...?" Darren asks hopefully.

"I think you'd look better in them. But, if I must. Whatever keeps me in diet coke and pringles," Chris agrees. 

"That's all you need huh? You work cheap." He laughs and smacks one of Chris' ass cheeks and grins widely at him.

The little slap spurs Chris on. He nips sharply at Darren's neck. Darren moans softly and rubs up against him, his hand massaging at Chris' ass.

"Darren," Chris whines. "I don't think I can go again." 

He kisses Darren's neck in apology. 

Darren nods slowly and relaxes his grip on his body. "Yeah, yeah no, me either I just... I want you. Like, I always want to feel you? Does that make sense? Even when its too much?"

Chris wraps his arms more securely around Darren. "I always want to feel you, too." 

Darren smiles and nuzzles closer to Chris before closing his eyes and letting himself fall asleep. 

Chris is about to drift off when he hears a faint buzzing. His eyes go wide when he realizes that it’s his phone. He shifts Darren away long enough to grab it from his pants, where they’re dropped by the bed. 

He has five missed calls from his parents, and a few texts. He cringes. 

“What?” Darren frowns, sounding out of it and mostly still asleep. 

“I’ll be right back,” Chris promises. 

He grabs some underwear and puts them on (just in case Joey comes back early) then pads out into the living room and makes the call. It’s just past midnight, after their usual bedtime, but he’s sure the consequences of not calling at all would be worse. 

His mother answers on the third ring. “Christopher.” 

She doesn’t sound thrilled. 

“I’m so sorry,” he says, figuring profusely apologizing is a good way to start. 

“It’s late and I assume you’re not on your way home,” she says, sighing.

“No, ma’am,” he says. “I thought - um. It’s late, so I’ll just - stay here tonight.” 

“This is supposed to be the kind of thing we discuss. You’re still our responsibility, Christopher. We still need to know you’re safe.” 

“I’m safe, mom, I promise,” Chris says. He sits down on the couch. “I’m fine. We just went out and had dinner with some of Darren’s friends and I lost track of time.” 

“And had your phone turned off, too, I suppose?” Her anger is obvious. “You’ll come home first thing in the morning. I want you on the road before eight am. If you aren’t, don’t think I won’t come down there and bring you home myself.” 

“Yes ma’am,” he says, voice gone meek. 

“We’ll be having a nice long discussion about what is acceptable behavior and what isn’t once you’re here,” she says. “If you want our approval for this boyfriend of yours, you’re going about it very, very poorly.” 

She’s right, and he knows it. 

But he also knows he wouldn’t trade the night he’s just had for anything. His body is aching and his bruises throb already, but - worth it. “I know,” he says. “I’m really sorry. I’ll call you in the morning as soon as I’m on my way home.” 

He hangs up the phone, disappointed but not really surprised. Darren is sleeping peacefully in the bed still and Chris takes the underwear back off and crawls in bed beside him. He’s surprised when Darren automatically turns to him, but it makes him smile. 

*

Darren wakes to Chris’ gentle nudging and he swats at it lightly before rolling over. Chris is more insistent, actually poking at him and Darren shifts again on the bed before whining. “Chriiiis, stop. Sex later. Sleep now.” He tries to roll over again but he quickly realizes Chris isn’t in the bed to roll into. That does wake him up more than the poking did and he sits up, blearily blinking his eyes against the early morning. “Chris?”

It’s just past eight, and Chris is already late. It hadn’t been easy to drag himself out of bed. “I have to go,” he says, knowing that Darren won’t react well to that and knowing that walking away is about to get even harder when Darren turns those disappointed puppy eyes on him. 

“You have to go? What? Now?” Darren forces his mind to focus as he yawns again and reaches for Chris. “It’s early, you should still be in bed.” He doesn’t want Chris going, he wants to curl up back around him and sleep more and he knows he isn’t being fair but neither is leaving before breakfast as far as Darren is concerned.

“My mother called last night,” Chris says. “Actually - she’d called a few times. She was kind of freaked out that I hadn’t answered, and - I just. Have to go now. I’d much rather get back in bed, though.” 

He’s aware of how much of a kid it makes him sound, but he knows that his mother could make this situation really unpleasant for them for the next few months if she tried. He also just - feels bad. He feels bad for taking off without telling her, and for making her worry. 

Darren nods slowly and sits up straighter. He tugs Chris’ hand until he topples down onto the bed on top of him. “Be safe driving home,” he says quietly, one hand sliding up his neck to cup the side of his face. “And remember, you can always come here when you need to babe, always.” He leans in and presses their lips together, his tongue just teasing at the seam of his lips before pulling back. 

“Call me when you wake up,” Chris says, stealing another moment just to lay here pressed against Darren. “I may even still be driving. You can keep me company.” 

Darren grins and pokes out his tongue. “Go, before your mother gets even more angry at you and me by extension.” He leans in and presses one last chaste kiss to Chris’ lips before shooing him off. He lays in bed, watching Chris go, slipping out the door of the apartment and listening for his quiet tread on the stairs right outside to the ground. He waits a few moments, making sure Chris is in his car and driving before he scrounges on the floor for his phone and dials his number. 

“So, what did you think of my friends last night?” He asks, grinning into the phone and flopping back onto his bed so he can keep Chris busy while driving.


End file.
